The Simple Things
by 3lue 3utterfly
Summary: When you're rich you can have anything you want. Wrong! InuYasha is about to find out just how untrue that is when he runs into a girl he bullied in high school. This is one girl he can't get to, or can he?
1. What D'ya Mean No

**The Simple Things**

**Chapter 1**

**What D'ya Mean No**

**Okay, so this is my first attempt at Fan Fiction so PLEASE don't bite my head off! Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated. Please Enjoy ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of it's characters…though I do enjoy playing with them.**

"I'm so, so hot and you're oh so not." InuYasha sang in his full length mirror as he combed his waist length silver hair. He checked himself out, making sure every piece of his being radiated sexiness. After passing his inspection he sprayed on his cologne and left out his bedroom. InuYasha entered his living room and began searching for his keys, which he almost always loses.

"Damn where are keys?" He looked under his couch and under his coffee table, but to no avail.

"There right here, on your key rack genius." InuYasha bumped his head on the edge of the coffee table at the sound of a deep voice.

"Fuck! Miroku how the hell did you get in?" InuYasha rubbed his head as he snatched his keys from said man. Miroku sat down on the loveseat and smiled at his angry friend.

"You have the worst habit of leaving your front door wide open. Anyone could just walk in here."

"Yeah? I dare them!" InuYasha walked into his medium sized kitchen and grabbed a bagel, popping it in the toaster.

"What are you doing here anyways?" he asked Miroku as he waited on his breakfast.

"Sango's throwing a welcome home party for sister in three hours and she wants us there." Miroku answered tossing InuYasha the cream cheese spread out the refrigerator. InuYasha took his time answering as he put the spread on his bagel.

"You don't remember Kagome do you?" It was too obvious to Miroku that InuYasha was clueless, that's why he wasn't answering.

"Is she hot?" InuYasha asked before taking a huge bite of his bagel and leaning against the counter opposite Miroku. Miroku let out a loud sigh and pulled a picture out of his wallet of Sango and Kagome their senior year. He handed it to InuYasha. InuYasha chewed the last of his bagel and looked at the picture.

"I don't know-wait-metal face? Her sister is metal face?" InuYasha laughed hard as he handed the picture back to Miroku. He teased that girl all four years of high school. She had braces, glasses and bad acne, she was practically _begging_ for him to tease her.

Miroku rolled his eyes at his friends childish behavior and pocketed the picture. He waited for InuYasha to calm down before talking again.

"If you're done, can we leave now? Sango wants us to help set up everything for the party."

"Hell no! No way is InuYasha Taisho going to be caught dead at that geeks party." InuYasha began to walk out the kitchen, but stopped when he noticed Miroku dialing a number.

"Who you calling?" Miroku looked up at InuYasha as he put the phone to his ear.

"Just Sango, you know to tell her you don't want to go because you think her younger sister's ugly." InuYasha's eyes got wide and he snatched Miroku's phone and ended the call. InuYasha know about Sango's famous temper and he didn't want to be the one to piss her off.

"Well shall we be off then?" Miroku chuckled as he lead the way out of InuYasha's condo and into the elevator.

"So what's the deal with the leader of the geeks?" InuYasha asked Miroku.

"Well after high school she decided to go to college in America and graduated last year. She's decided to come back here and live now. Sango offered her a job as a legal writer at her firm."

"Oh." InuYasha began to think about his own life after high school. He graduated top of his class, got tops marks in college and graduated with a degree in business. He started his own telecommunications company which turned out to be a huge success. He was practically swimming in money. On top of that he had every hot chick he laid his eyes on, hot cars, a hot condo. He was the ultimate bachelor.

The men exited the elevator and headed towards InuYasha's car. The ride to Sango's was quiet, much to InuYasha's pleasure, until they reached their destination.

"InuYasha, please for the sake of men everywhere, don't say anything rude to Kagome. Sango will kill every male there if they make Kagome's return disastrous." Miroku looked at InuYasha with pleading eyes, which made InuYasha laugh.

"Translation is Sango won't give you any if you don't get me to behave. Don't worry Roku I won't say a thing to Kandace." InuYasha said exiting his car.

"Kagome, InuYasha, her name is Kagome." Miruko said as he caught up with InuYasha at Sango's door.

"Yeah that's what I said." InuYasha opened the door and walked in. Earning himself a smack in the head.

"Damn, that's a fucked up welcome committee." InuYasha rubbed his head as he glared at Sango. She kissed Miroku before glaring back at InuYasha.

"That's what you get for walking in here without knocking. Mama Izzy taught you better than that Yash." InuYasha rolled his eyes at Sango and waited for her to make her demands.

"Okay, since you guys are here you can hang up that banner, fixing making the food, set the drinks out, make the food presentable InuYasha. Don't just toss it anywhere like you did last time. Umm…let's see…oh, vacuum the living room, make sure the kitchen is clean and please stack Kagome's gifts by the couch." Sango kissed Miroku's cheek and began walking upstairs.

"And just what the hell will you be doing?" InuYasha yelled up the stairs.

"Getting dressed." Sango replied before closing the bathroom door.

Miroku and InuYasha exchanged glances and began doing as Sango asked. The two sat on the couch tired two hours later. Sango walked downstairs in dark blue skinny jeans with a white casual shirt. She took a look around and nodded her head in approval.

"You boys did a good job. Now look lively the guests will be here soon." Sango went around straightening for ten minutes before the door bell rang. She and welcomed everyone in. InuYasha and Miroku greeted their other friends. Kouga, Ayame, Kagura, and Sesshomaru, InuYasha's brother, had all went to high school with them.

"Yash, how's business." Kouga asked as he sipped a beer. All the guys were huddled together while the women sat on the couch by the front door talking amongst themselves.

"It's still making me rich." Kouga chuckled and finished his beer.

"What about you Sess still stomping on the rest of your co-workers at the firm?" Miroku asked Sesshomaru.

"Wouldn't be right if I wasn't on top. Are you still the best surgeon in Tokyo, Miroku?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Surprising considering on the women you've felt up." Kouga directed his comment at Miroku. Miroku chuckled and rubbed his neck.

"Yeah, well I have Sesshomaru to thank for that."

"And Sango for whipping your ass in to shape with her pus-" InuYasha's comment was interrupted by the girls screaming at the door. The guys looked at them confused.

"What the fuck are they so happy about?" InuYasha asked trying to see what had their panties in a bunch.

"I do believe Kagome just walked in." Miroku said smiling in the direction of someone. The other men followed his gaze and saw why the girls were screaming.

InuYasha felt his lips part and his mouth go dry. That was NOT metal face. Not a chance in hell! The girl walking their way was hotter than the hottest chick in his phonebook. And he had super hotties in his phonebook. She had long, wavy black hair that hung down to her waist. She had flawless creamy skin and the smile of a model. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of grey and she had the cutest button nose.

Her body was a whole other type of beauty for him. It was past perfect. It was unreal. No way could a human woman posses a body like that! She was thin but not too thin, her curves were in all the right spots, her bully was flat _and _toned. She had to be hand drawn by the God's. That's all there was to it. She was coming home with him tonight. No if, ands or buts about it.

"Yash! Damn man you were dazed." Kouga said after snapping his fingers in InuYasha's face. InYasha shook his head and realized Kagome was now standing right next to him, hugging Miroku. She hugged Kouga and Sesshomaru before turning to look at InuYasha.

"Hi InuYasha. How are you?" She asked in the sweetest voice he had ever heard. He was positive she'd sound sexy moaning his name, begging him to fuc-

"InuYasha? Are you okay?" Kagome looked at InuYasha worriedly. He managed a smirk and chuckled a little.

"Yeah I was just thinking about something. No big deal. I've been great got a great business making millions. Maybe I could buy you something one day." He gave her his sexiest smile and just knew she would be dropping her jeans tonight.

"No thanks. Anyway it was nice seeing you guys." She turned and walked back towards Sango, Ayame and Kagura. InuYasha watched her as she walked away, her perfectly rounded ass swaying back and forth and back and forth and bac-

"Yash, you got it bad man." Kouga patting InuYasha on his back. Miroku and Sesshomaru laughed at him.

"Are you going to make it your business to get in her pants little brother?" Sesshomaru asked with amusement in his voice.

"That'll never happen. Kagome is way too classy, plus she's still a virgin." Miroku said, making InuYasha's mouth fly open in disbelief.

"So do you still have people believing you're a virgin?" Kagura asked Kagome. Kagome laughed softly and nodded her head.

"I'm lost it my sophmore year of college to Shiro."

"I remember Shiro, he was such a sweet guy. What ever happened to him?" Sango asked handing Kagome another gift to open. Kagome opened it to reveal a cappuccino maker. She thanked Ayame for it.

"We're still friends. He came back here as soon as we graduated. We're actually supposed to hang out sometime soon since I'm here to stay." Kagome said while unwrapping a new laptop from Sango. She opened Kagura's gift next and had to hold back a fierce blush. Kagome held up a red see through negligee.

The girls began laughing as the guys made whistle noises. InuYasha sat next to Kagome, and grabbed the negligee.

"I think you'll look sexy in this. Maybe you can model it for me." He smirked and held the negligee against her as if he were trying to imagine her in it. Kagome blushed and snatched it back from him and put it back in it's package.

"Or maybe not." InuYasha smirked. He then took Kagome's hands in his and stared into her eyes. No woman ever resisted that look. He had this in the bag.

"So Kandy, how about we grab your gifts, drop them off at your new place, head to my place and get to know each other a little better?" His smirk turned into a charming smile. Yup, he had her.

"It's Kagome and we went to high school together so I know you." Kagome said trying to pull her hands back, but to no avail.

"That's what I said. Anyway I know I was a total ass towards you in high school, but we were young and I want to apologize for my childish antics." InuYasha laid it on thick as he stared into her beautifully grey eyes.

"I accept your apology, even though your childish antics hurt my feelings they also made me a stronger person."

"That's great so what do say we get out here and get to know each other?" The room went completely silent as everyone awaited Kagome's answer. Kagome stared back into InuYasha's eyes and debated. It didn't take her long to form her answer.

"No." Sango immediately began laughing and soon everyone else followed, except InuYasha of course.

"Thought you had her didn't you Yash?" Kagura said while laughing and holding her stomach.

InuYasha just stared at Kagome, who stared right back at him. How the hell did that not work? He did everything! The sexy smile, the intense look, the soft caresses on her hands. What freakin' planet was this chick from? InuYasha Taisho doesn't get turned down! InuYasha pushed Kagome's hands from him harshly and stood up glaring at her. Kagome also stood up and glared back at him.

"Run that by me, one more time?" InuYasha asked trying to make sure he heard her right.

"I said no you egotistical jerk! How dare you think after everything you put me through in high school that I'd actually go home with you." Kagome yelled at him.

"What d'ya mean no?" InuYasha shouted at her. "Do you know who I am? I don't get told no!"

"Did you even hear anything I just said?"

"Fuck that, who are you to tell me no?" InuYasha continued to shout, while everyone watched the sudden entertainment.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi! The girl that isn't going to let you have your way so get used to it." Kagome poked him in the chest as she yelled. Everyone began to snicker until the two arguing fixed them with killer glares.

"Shut up!" they both said at the same time, looking at their friends. They turned back to each other and gave one another deadly glares.

"Things have changed since high school Taisho. You can't just run over me anymore." Kagome said using a tone so icy that even InuYasha almost shivered. Almost.

"I can do what ever the fuck I want and I dare you to try and stop me." InuYasha returned the icy tone.

"I dare you to try and stop me from stopping you."

"I dare you to stop me from stopping you from trying to stop me."

" I dare you two to shut up." Sango broke in. Kagome looked at her and gave InuYasha another deadly glare. She then hugged everyone, except InuYasha, grabbed her keys and left. InuYasha grabbed his keys and left without saying bye to anyone. He wasn't done with her.

Kagome was already turning the corner by the time InuYasha made it outside to his car. He stared after her feeling the anger seep through his pores. Just who the hell was she to talk to him like that! He could buy her if he wanted, hell he could buy Japan if he wanted! InuYasha got into his car still thinking about the girl who dared talk to him like he was just a person on the street instead of a multi billion dollar genius.

"What did she mean no?" he asked himself again before driving off to his condo.

**That's the first chapter. The other chapters will be longer I just wanted to introduce everyone. Reviews are welcome and appreciated ^_^**


	2. Howdie Neighbor

**Chapter 2**

**Howdy Neighbor**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed this story so far, I really appreciate it. Also thank you to those who added it to your favorites. I'm dedicating this chapter to my cousin Amanda, for inspiring me to write it in the first place. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of it's characters…although I do enjoy playing with them.**

InuYasha leaned back in his hot tub while what's-her-face massaged his chest. He turned his guest bedroom into a spa room, complete with a hot tub, sauna, massage table, and a Pedi and Mani station. He was trying to relax after a long day of sitting behind his desk and yelling at his employees. He had a very strenuous job. It was up to him to make sure his staff never got too proud of themselves, because proud employees were lazy employees. That was his reasoning and he was sticking to it.

"Rub a little harder on the abs Yani." InuYasha demanded with his eyes closed.

"My name is Ayumi Yashie baby." Ayumi massaged his abs harder as requested.

"That's what I said." InuYasha sighed and pushed Ayumi away and began climbing out the hot tub. "We're done for the day, I'll show you out." He pulled her out the tub and led her to the front door, despite her protesting.

"I thought you wanted the happy ending again." she said only to be ignored. InuYasha grabbed his wallet off the little table by the door and pulled out a hundred yen shoving it in her hand.

"It was fun but you're boring me goodbye Yuka." InuYasha said hurriedly pushing her out the door.

"It's Ayu-" InuYasha cut her off by slamming the door in her face.

"What's with women always trying to correct me?" InuYasha asked to himself as he stepped into his bathroom to take a quick shower. He got out the shower a few minutes later and began dressing.

InuYasha threw on a pair of loose fitting dark blue jeans, a white button up and a black blazer. He put on his all white sneakers and began blow drying his hair. After brushing it the way he wanted it, he gave himself an inspection. Passing his own test he put on his cologne and picked up his cell to call Kouga.

"_**Kouga speaking."**_

"_**Wolf shit where are you?"**_

"_**I'm here waiting on you mutt, now bring your ass."**_

InuYasha ended the call and walked out his condo heading to the elevator. He noticed a woman walking towards him carrying a box that was blocking her face. She was just about to drop it, but he caught it. He recognized her scent, she was always clumsy.

"Still clumsy after all these years." He stated holding her box under one arm. The woman looked back at him with fire in her grey eyes.

"Of all the places in Tokyo, you have to be here." Kagome said reaching for her box, but InuYasha moved it out her way.

"I live here of course, but why are you here? Not like you can afford it." He smirked at the scowl she was giving him.

"Well that shows that you really are an idiot now doesn't it?" Kagome snatched the box back and proceeded to walk past him. InuYasha followed her.

"What do you mean?"

"God's you're dense. I live here as in my condo is in this building, on this floor, right there." Kagome pointed to the door to her new condo. InuYasha followed her finger and felt his face fall to the floor and splatter.

She was his neighbor.

"Great just what I need, a smarty pants bitch as my neighbor. Just fucking wonderful!" InuYasha ranted to himself as he went to the elevator and continued on to his interview. He made it there thirty minutes later.

"Oh now you decide to show up." Kouga said as InuYasha waltzed in the building. He was doing a interview for the magazine Tokyo Business Men, and Koga was his publicist.

"Yeah Yeah, let's get this shit over with." The two men walked to the elevator and rode to the top floor where the interview would take place.

Kagome shook her head at InuYasha's retreating form before unlocking her door and walking in. It was just her luck that she would be stuck being neighbors with InuYasha Taisho.

Kagome sat her box down and began unpacking the books inside and putting them on her bookshelf. After she was done she threw the box away and went over to her laptop Sango bought her.

After graduating college with a degree in English and creative writing, Kagome tried getting published, but kept being rejected. She hadn't given up though, all she needed was the right idea to hit her and she'd be published in no time. Kagome sighed as she turned the laptop on and began searching the internet hoping that she'd get an idea, any idea.

After an hour of internet browsing she was about to give up when an article stuck out. Kagome read it and a slow smile spread across her lips. She had the perfect idea.

InuYasha and Kouga walked out of the building together after InuYasha's two hour interview. Kouga hitched a ride with InuYasha since they were going to their favorite bar to meet their friends. InuYasha sped all the way there, as usual, and the two went inside to greet Miroku. They sat on either side of him at a round table.

"So nice of you two to show up." Miroku said sarcastically before taking a shot of tequila.

The waitress came and took InuYasha's and Kouga's orders, before returning a couple minutes later with their drinks and two orders of mozzarella sticks.

"You know King Tut here runs on his own time schedule." Kouga said while grabbing a cheese stick. "He was an hour late for his own interview."

"Who the hell conducts an interview at six in the evening anyway." InuYasha grumbled after taking a gulp of his beer. "It was a complete waste of time. I could've been getting laid."

Miroku and Kouga exchanged glances with each other. It was always the same with InuYasha. Party, sex, party, sex, party, sleep, party, and more sex. He went beyond the word womanizing, he barely even remembered half the women he slept with.

"You know Yash, there's more to life than sex. Maybe you should try having a relationship for once." Miroku suggested.

InuYasha gave him a bored look before finishing his beer and ordering another one.

"I aint got time for a woman trying to tell me what to do with my life." InuYasha ate a cheese stick before continuing. "Fucking is the closest any of them will get to me."

Miroku rolled his eyes and Kouga chuckled at his one track minded friend.

"You two wouldn't know though since you're both-"

"In love with intelligent women who will skin your ass if you even think about finishing that sentence?" Ayame cut InuYasha off before he finished his statement.

"No, they're both pussy whipped." Sango smacked InuYasha in the back of his head before going to stand next to Miroku. Ayame stood next to Kouga, leaving Kagome to stand by InuYasha. Oh goody.

"Why are you always there?" InuYasha asked looking down at Kagome. She rolled her eyes and sipped some of his beer.

"The God's sent me to annoy you." InuYasha watched as she ate his cheese sticks and drunk his beer. The girl was hot. She wore a tight forest green dress that stopped mid thigh, with black boots that came up to her knees. If InuYasha didn't learn self control from his brother years ago, he'd have a stiff right about now.

InuYasha flagged down the waiter and ordered two more beers and another order of cheese sticks. Seeing as how a greedy person ate all his.

"Here, now keep your luscious lips off mine." InuYasha scooted the beer to Kagome, who was reaching for his new order of cheese sticks. InuYasha smacked her hand away.

"No, don't think so, these are mine. Mine." He popped a cheese stick in his mouth, while Kagome pretended her feelings were hurt.

"Sharing is caring you know."

InuYasha looked at her and smirked.

"Not when you're a Taisho." He bit into another cheese stick in slow motion while Kagome watched. He was about to pop the other half in his mouth when Kagome snatched it out his hand and put it in her mouth slowly. InuYasha watched with interest as she slowly brought her finger out of her mouth.

"So Karmen, since we're neighbors you should come over sometime and I'll show you around my place." Kagome smirked at him and took a swig of beer before responding.

"We'll see what happens Koinu."

"Name's InuYasha wench." InuYasha growled at her. Kagome just smiled and began speaking with Sango about a book idea she had. InuYasha growled in irritation and finished eating his cheese sticks. Miroku and Kouga wormed their way next to him.

"So…" Kouga began grinning at InuYasha.

"What was that about?" Miroku wore the same grin as Kouga.

InuYasha rolled his eyes at both of them. He so didn't have time for their game of twenty one questions.

"I wanna fuck her but she's acting like she doesn't want me, and we all know that's impossible." InuYasha finished off his beer while Miroku and Kouga gave him amused looks.

"Of course she doesn't want you!" Miroku broke out into laughter at Kouga's outburst.

InuYasha rolled his eyes. What did they know, they only had one woman. InuYasha on the other hand had more women than a top of the line whorehouse. They knew nothing as far as he was concerned.

"She wants me, she just wants to play hard to get. I'll play her game for a little while."

InuYasha watched Kagome as she talked to Sango and Ayame. She was a beautiful specimen, a specimen that he would love to plunge into over and over again.

"Yup, he's daydreaming about her again." Kouga chuckled waving a hand in front of InuYasha's face, it did no good. All his focus was still on Kagome.

"Stop while your ahead Kouga. He's gone all googly-eyed now." Miroku laughed and took another tequila shot.

InuYasha was oblivious to the conversation going on right next to him. He was undressing Kagome with his eyes. Imagining what her skin would feel like under his claws. Smooth and silky. Yeah, that's it. Her skin would be smooth and silky, she would tremble with anticipation under him while he thrust in and out of her. He could hear her calling his name in ecstasy. It was like his daydream was real, he could hear her voice so clearly.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled into his left ear causing him to snap out of his dreams and back into reality. He looked down at her with a dreamy look in his eyes, causing her to stare at him a few moments longer than she should have before finally speaking.

"You were staring off into space, what were you thinking about?" InuYasha thought about answering that truthfully…for all of two seconds. He wasn't completely stupid.

"I was just recalling something from my interview earlier. Why were you checking me out?" InuYasha smirked at her shocked expression.

"I was not checking you out. I just noticed you staring at me like you were taking my clothes off." Kagome subconsciously wrapped her arms over her breast. InuYasha chuckled to himself. If she only knew…..

"Don't get ahead of yourself Kamako, what makes you think you're my type?"

Kagome glared at him so hard he almost ran…almost.

"I'm not going to play this game with you. My name is Kagome and you damn well know that."

"That's what I said, no need to turn all bitchy on me." InuYasha felt something hit his left cheek.

"Did you really smack me? With a cheese stick at that?" InuYasha gave Kagome an amused look. She was stubborn, he'd give her that, but she was also amusing. She made the cutest face when she was irritated. Her right eyebrow was slowly lifted and her lips formed a slight pout, while her eyebrows were slightly furrowed. It was childlike.

"Would you rather I hit you with my fist, because I could." InuYasha raised an eyebrow at that.

"As if your puny little hand would pack enough behind it to affect me." Kagome just glared at him knowing he was right. She could hit him all night and he wouldn't even feel it. Damn those demons!

"Hey Yash?" Kagome asked innocently. "Can you give me a ride home?"

InuYasha looked at her like she grew three extra heads. Was she serious? Would he mind her being with him, in his car, alone, no one else, sitting close….hell no he wouldn't mind!

"Didn't you ride with Sango?"

"Yeah, but um, I think she's busy." InuYasha turned to the place where Kagome was pointing and saw his friend having a heavy make out session with Sango. InuYasha looked to his right and saw Kouga also in a fierce lip lock with Ayame.

"I guess I could since we're going to the same place anyway." InuYasha sighed as he stood up and stretched. "They're gonna be like that for awhile. Come on Yumi."

Kagome followed InuYasha out the bar without bothering to correct him. What was the point, he would still get her name wrong. He lead them to his car and unlocked the door as he made his way to the drivers side.

"Aren't you going to open the door for me?" Kagome crossed her arms and smiled at him. InuYasha stood with his arm on his car door and gave a blank look.

"If you aren't in this car by the time I start it I'm leaving you." InuYasha got into the car and before he could shut his door Kagome was already putting on her seatbelt. Good girl.

"Men are supposed to open the door for women to enter the car first you know." Kagome said looking out the window as they pulled off.

"Not this man." InuYasha put the heat on low since it was slightly chilly and Kagome was wearing a dress.

"So what has the almighty younger sister of Sango the great been doing since high school?" InuYasha asked, keeping his eyes on the wheel.

"Went to college, got a degree in English and creative writing, had a few journalism jobs, tried to get published but it didn't happen so I took Sango's job offer."

"What do you at Sango's firm?" Kagome sighed before answering.

"I write up contracts and other legal documents." InuYasha noticed her bored tone.

"You don't sound too happy about that."

Kagome looked out the window and let a sad smile appear on her face.

"It's just not what I thought I'd be doing that's all."

InuYasha chanced a glance at her and noticed the sad appearance of her face.

"What is it you wanted to do?"

"I want to be a famous author." Kagome said with a dreamy look. InuYasha noticed and smiled to himself.

"Then get to working on your manuscript. I'm sure someone will publish you if you write something worth while."

"Oh, I have the perfect idea for a novel." Kagome smiled secretively to herself. Her idea was so good she was sure she'd reach number one on every bestseller list once her book came out.

"Yeah? What's the brilliant idea?" InuYasha asked, he was actually curious about it.

"Sorry, but a good author never spills." Kagome smiled at his disappointed face.

"Whatever. So, where's your boyfriend?"

Kagome was caught off guard by the sudden change in topic. She turned towards him and stared at his face. Where was he going with this?

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Liar."

"I resent that. I have no reason at all to lie about that." InuYasha gave her a quick look while pulling into the garage of their building.

"There's no way your single." He said as he parked and turned the car off.

"And why is that?" Kagome stepped out of the car and followed InuYasha towards the elevator. He pressed their floor button before replying.

"Because you're fucking hot! Any straight guy would want you as a girlfriend."

Kagome stared at him for a moment.

"Would you?" InuYasha looked at her in surprise. He wasn't expecting that question.

"Nope." He answered as he walked out the elevator and headed towards his door.

Kagome stood stunned for a minute before exiting the elevator. What did he mean no? Did he not find her attractive? She didn't care…but still. She caught up with him as he opened his door and followed him in. InuYasha made note of how she invited herself in.

"What do you mean no?" Kagome stood by the door with her arms crossed. InuYasha closed the door and removed his blazer, hanging it up before he answered her.

"I don't do relationships. I fuck a girl a few times and that's about it." InuYasha began unbuttoning his button up shirt. "I may even spend a few thousand on them, but that's all."

Kagome was in a daze as she watched him take his shirt off and throw it on the couch. He stood before her in all his manly glory, looking through his cell phone.

She took note of how his abs were perfectly placed, as if someone took the time to draw out each one. He had a medium build and was muscular. His skin was flawless and inviting. It called out to be caressed. His hair hung down almost to his waist and had a vibrant shine. She didn't even want to get started on those adorable ears sitting atop his head.

Kagome noticed he was looking at her. She felt herself getting lost in his amber gaze. His eyes were so intense, like he could read her soul. Kagome shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Did you hear me?" InuYasha asked giving her a questioning look.

"Uh, no I, uh, I was thinking about something." InuYasha didn't buy that, but decided to let it slide.

"I asked if you wanted anything to drink, but I'm sure if you were thirsty you would just go in my fridge." InuYasha smirked at her causing her to instantly smile.

"No thanks. I should get going. Good night and thanks for the ride." Kagome turned to leave and ran straight into the door.

InuYasha tried with all his might to hold in his laugh, but a small giggle escaped. He walked over to her and held her head in his hands.

"Are you okay clumsy?" Kagome nodded her head and looked at him. She was taken aback when he kissed the part of her forehead that hit the door. He stepped back a little and dropped his hands from her head.

"You should be more careful, Kagome." He opened the door for her and waved as she walked out. "See ya around." He closed the door and let his laugh escape him.

Kagome continued to rub her head as she unlocked her own door and entered her condo. She threw her keys on her table and headed towards her bedroom. She changed into a tank top and short shorts before getting into her bed and closing her eyes.

Her eyes shot back open after a few moments.

"Did he call me Kagome?"

**And that's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it, I appreciate any and all reviews.**


	3. Battle

_**The Simple Things**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Battle**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha…but I can dream.**

**A/N: Thankies for all the reviews, story alerts and favorites for this story. Hope you continue to enjoy. ^_^**

**

* * *

**

"Kagome come on already! It doesn't take that long to get dressed." Sango yelled up her stairs to her sister.

"You can't rush this kind of beauty Sango." was her reply.

Sango rolled her eyes and sat down to wait on her younger sibling. The girls had decided that they would go out to the new club, Spin. Nothing like drinks and dancing to welcome someone home.

Kagome came down after an eternity, in Sango's opinion, wearing a short black skirt, a red and black halter top with glitter designs of a flower and black ballerina shoes.

Sango also wore a black skirt, but a purple halter top and small black heels.

"I'm ready now impatient one." Kagome smiled at her sister. Sango rolled her eyes playfully and left out with Kagome.

They made it to the club twenty minutes later and were able to get right in instead of standing in line.

"Told you your tits would come in handy." Kagome yelled above the music to Sango. Sango laughed and pushed her over to the bar.

"What can I get you two beauties?" the bartendar asked flashing them a smile.

"I'll have a Bacardi and cranberry please and thank you." Kagome said flashing her pearly whites.

"I'll take a screaming orgasm babe." Sango winked at the bartendar.

The bartendar giggled and went to fix their drinks. He returned a few minutes later, handing them each a glass.

The girls sipped their drinks and danced in their bar stools. Kagome polished her drink off in no time.

"I'm going to dance." Kagome hopped up and headed towards the dance floor. Sango put her glass down and caught up to Kagome.

The two girls began dancing next to each other. After a while they both began to have a steady stream of dance partners. When they got bored dancing with other guys, they started dancing with each other. They brought so much attention to themselves that they were pulled on stage to dance.

Kagome loved it and was enjoying all the attention. Sango was no punk either and put her all in her dancing to entertain the crowd.

Kagome twirled and dipped while dancing beside her sister. She was so into what she was doing, she didn't even notice that someone was dancing with her. When she felt strong hands touch her she just brushed it off and started dancing with him.

It wasn't until the song ended that she turned around and her smile instantly faded.

"You're a pretty good dancer Karmen."

"You know my name InuYasha." Kagome yelled at InuYasha. He smirked at her and went back to dancing.

Kagome stared at him as he danced. He was good. She noted how women were drifting towards him from all sides, looking as if they were ready to pounce.

InuYasha looked up at Kagome and watched her dancing with some guy. She was hot and looked even hotter the way she was dancing. He felt some chick dance on his front while another danced on his back. Two more girls danced on his sides.

InuYasha smirked to himself, he was the shit. Big bank account? Check. Nice condo? Check. Fast car? Check. Any girl he wants? Ch- wait, no he didn't have any girl he wants.

InuYasha looked up to see the only girl who ever told him no dancing with yet another guy. He felt jealousy flow through his blood. _'Just who does this bitch think she is?'_ In what world was it okay for her to turn him down, but accept another guy? In ass backwards world that's where!

InuYasha made his way over to Kagome and bumped her dancing buddy out the way. Kagome looked up at him confused and slightly annoyed. The women were still clinging to InuYasha and sending Kagome death glares, which she happily returned.

"What do you want Koinu, I'm busy." Kagome almost laughed at the expression on his face.

"You know my name Karen." InuYasha smirked when Kagome dropped her smile.

Kagome turned her back to InuYasha and began shaking her hips enticingly to a fast beat. InuYasha was in a trance as he watched Kagome. His eyes slowing went down to her hips and he felt his mouth go dry.

InuYasha pushed the girls off of him and walked slowly behind Kagome. He began dancing behind her. Their bodies constantly bumped each other due to the close proximity.

InuYasha began to wordlessly challenge Kagome to a dance battle, which she accepted. They battled back and forth for a few minutes before a small crowd began to grow around the pair.

Kagome danced to the beat on her turn gaining cheers from the ladies in the club. The guys rooted for InuYasha during his turn, even the Dj got in on the fun. They battled for an hour before finally ending due to their exhausted bodies.

"It's a tie they both brought their A games tonight!" The Dj screamed into the mic. Everyone cheered and got back to dancing to the music.

InuYasha and Kagome stared each other down, never noticing Sango and Miroku appear next to them.

"I won that shit." InuYasha stated still looking into Kagome's eyes.

"No, I won that and you know it."

"Please I wiped the floor with you."

"I so kicked your ass Taisho!" Kagome yelled before heading back to the bar. She ordered a Sex on the Beach and sat patiently awaiting her drink. The bartender returned and handed Kagome her drink.

"You looked great out there." The bartender told Kagome, smiling at her. Kagome smiled at looked at his name tag.

"Thank you Hojo. So who do you think won?"

"You of course." They both laughed as Kagome sipped her drink. They began talking about random things. Kagome thought he was a pretty nice guy.

"Hey bum quit caking it up with my girlfriend and do your fuckin' job." a familiar male voice said. "Give me a couple beers out the freezer. Now."

Hojo immediately left to get the beers while InuYasha sat next to Kagome with amusement all over his face. Kagome, however, was scowling at him.

"What the hell was that about?" Kagome poked InuYasha in his chest. He quirked an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"What? I can't let someone else grab you before I break down your invisible walls of defense." InuYasha grabbed his beer from Hojo, who then scurried off to the other side of the bar.

"You scared the poor guy, and he was a sweetheart." Kagome stared off dreamily towards Hojo, pissing InuYasha off.

"What's fag boy got that I don't?" InuYasha had nothing but confidence in his tone. He could offer her way more than some bartender, well except a relationship.

"My respect." Kagome stated before turning her back to him and sipping her drink.

InuYasha stared at Kagome with his mouth open in disbelief. Everyone respected him! He was practically a fucking genius, not to mention a hot billionaire. He got up and sat on the bar stool right in front of her. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.

"What do you mean you don't respect me?" he stared into her eyes as if the answer was there.

"What I mean is you don't deserve respect." she told him. "You're a womanizer, a jerk, you treat people like shit, you don't find it important to remember people's names. The list can go on all night InuYasha."

InuYasha thought about everything she said for a moment. He wasn't like that, right? He didn't forget her name, he just liked to mess with her.

"Kagome." InuYasha drunk his beer while waiting for her response.

Kagome looked at InuYasha like he grew another head. Did he just….

"What did you say?"

"Kagome. That is your name right?" InuYasha put his beer down and turned towards her. "I remember the names of people that halfway matter."

A smirk came across Kagome's face. "So, I'm important?"

InuYasha rethought his last statement. Was she? He knew he wanted to fuck her, but then what? Would he keep her around to play with or risk Sango's wrath by throwing her to the curve? He didn't know, but he did know he wouldn't have a relationship with her. That wasn't even a possibility.

"Don't get too excited, you're just interesting. For now." he gave her his signature smirk and took another swig of beer.

"So are you saying that I will some how become uninteresting?"

"Is that even a word?" InuYasha raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, it is right now. Answer my question Taisho." Kagome leaned closer to him. InuYasha mimicked her movement.

"Maybe, who knows, someday you may stop being fun for me." he grinned at her.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Just what do you mean exactly?"

InuYasha put his hand on the back of her neck and pull her face to him landing a kiss on her lips. A couple seconds later he pulled away and stood up. Kagome was staring where he once sat with wide eyes.

"That's what I mean, you're fun when you're caught off guard." He laughed and walked away to the dance floor.

Kagome shook her head and stood up looking for the arrogant hanyou. She stormed off towards the dance floor intent on killing him.

She finally found him and was immediately disgusted by the sight. He was dancing with six girls, each one grinding on him and reaching for forbidden body parts.

Kagome walked right up to them and grabbed InuYasha's hand pulling him forward and away from the girls. The girls gave Kagome mean and disgusted looks, she didn't care.

Once InuYasha was skank free Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist.

InuYasha grabbed Kagome's hips and his eyes widened. He was more surprised when Kagome gave him a soft smile. He was curious about what she was up to.

He didn't have to wait long for his answer.

Kagome swiftly leaned down and pressed her lips against his in a heated kiss. InuYasha's eyes got impossibly wider when Kagome gently eased her tongue into his mouth and began roaming around.

It wasn't long before his tongue joined hers.

The kiss ended a couple minutes later when Kagome suddenly pulled back and jumped down.

Sango appeared in front of InuYasha and snapped a picture on her phone of him with his mouth slightly open, his eyes low and misty and a small smirk on his lips.

"Kagome 2, InuYasha 0." Sango yelled giving a high five to her younger sister.

The girls walked away giggling and trying to decide what to do with the picture. It would make a nice piece of blackmail later on down the road.

Miroku shook his head at their retreating figures and looked towards his friend, who was still in lala land. Miroku stepped in front of InuYasha and waved his hand in front of his face. InuYasha made no sign that he'd seen it.

Miroku resorted to giving him a light slap on the face. He slapped him three more times before finally getting a response.

InuYasha blinked and registered where he was. Wow. That had to have been the best kiss he ever had hands down!

"Where'd Kagome go?" InuYasha looked around for her but she was nowhere in sight.

"She and Sango left five minutes ago, you were in a daze my friend." Miroku chuckled lightly when InuYasha's cheeks began turning red.

"Come InuYasha lets get home. Its late and you need time to reflect."

They both went to their cars said their goodbyes and headed to their homes.

InuYasha thought about the kiss the whole way to his condo. She had really shocked him. He would never have thought little Kagome would kiss him like _that_. Where did she learn _that _from? InuYasha growled when he thought of the guys that kissed Kagome before him.

InuYasha reached his condo and went up to his floor. He stopped in front of his door and looked over at Kagome's. He swiveled his ears towards her door and listened.

He could here her humming and typing on her laptop. He wondered what she was typing. He shook his head and fumbled with his keys to open his door.

He was about to walk in when Kagome's door opened. She stepped out and looked at him.

"So, am I still fun?" She raised one eyebrow and tilted her head to one side while grinning at him.

InuYasha quickly pulled out his cell and took her picture. Kagome looked at him curiously. He put his phone away and smirked at her.

"I just wanted to capture the last smile you'll probably ever give me." he said turning to go into his condo.

"Why would that be the last smile I give you?"

"Because my dear." He turned around and smirked at her. "Payback is a bitch."

* * *

**Any and all reviews are welcomed and appreciated. Next chapter in about three days. Things should get interesting from here...  
**


	4. Cruel Intentions Interrupted

_**The Simple Things**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Cruel Intentions Interrupted**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, no matter how much I want him._**

**_A/N: Thank you to all that reviewed this story. I would also like to dedicate this chappie to PurduePup in hopes that she will update 'LADSS'. ^_^ Enjoy honies!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Thunk._

_Thunk._

_Thunk._

InuYasha launched the basketball to the wall that connected his condo to Kagome's. A few seconds after his ball hit he heard her ball hit, he then threw his back against the wall.

They had been at this for the better part of an hour. There was no purpose really.

InuYasha had awoken to the sounds of Kagome singing in her condo. Yes. His hearing was that damn good.

He went about taking his shower and making breakfast to the sound of her singing various songs. Finally he got tired of it and hit his fist on the wall. A few minutes later she returned the hit, signaling an on going battle with no reason behind it what so ever.

"Give it up wench this is stupid." InuYasha yelled through the wall loud enough for Kagome to hear.

"Like you mutt!" She yelled back to him.

He could hear her walking away and sitting down. He then heard something similar to the sound of typing.

'_I'll show you to call me names bitch.'_

InuYasha went out to his balcony, which happened to be connected to hers. He went to her balcony door and stuck a claw into the key hole. After some careful maneuvering he got it open and snuck in.

Kagome was so busy closing down her laptop she never noticed the person coming up behind her.

InuYasha got directly behind her and leaned forwards.

"Whatcha doing?" He whispered by her ear.

Kagome's eyes grew wide as she screamed. Before she could think she grabbed her closed laptop and swung behind her, effectively nailing the intruder on the head.

"Damn it bitch!" InuYasha snarled at her.

The poor laptop never stood a chance against his head. The minute the device made contact with him it snapped in two and fell to the floor.

Kagome ignored his angry ranting and stared down at her broken laptop. Her grey eyes began to fill with tears, catching the hanyou's attention.

InuYasha looked at Kagome's lowered head and sniffed the air. He smelled salt, she was crying.

InuYasha's ears lowered to his head in panic. She wasn't supposed to cry! She was supposed to be scared or mad or something, ANYTHING but crying!

He took a careful step closer to her and lifted her chin with his finger.

"Hey Kag's I'm sorry. It was supposed to be a joke, don't cry." He said softly trying to comfort her.

She looked up at him with big, sad, grey eyes and he felt miserable.

"I'm not crying because of you. I broke the laptop Sango bought me." She sniffed and wiped the stray tears from her cheeks. "I'm going to die. She's going to kill me."

InuYasha gave her a blank stare as she went on and on about not living to have children or be a famous writer.

'_Is she serious?'_

Finally he had enough of her sob stories.

"Look I will take you to buy a new laptop if you will just shut up!" He stared at her and waited for her reply.

Kagome looked up at him. Why was he there again? Wait!

"This is your fault Taisho!" she yelled and poked a finger at his chest. "How the hell did you get in anyway?"

"The balcony. Now do you want a new laptop or not?" he folded his arms across his chest.

"Well, seeing as the only reason my laptop is broken is because you snuck in here and scared me to death yes I want a brand spanking new laptop."

Kagome went into her bedroom and returned a few minutes later with a purse and her keys. She walked to her front door and held it open, looking at InuYasha.

'_One of these days…'_ InuYasha thought irritably.

He walked out her door and into his own condo to retrieve his wallet and keys.

They both headed to his car and went to a store for her laptop. InuYasha drove to the nearest Apple store he knew of. Maybe she would forgive him if he got her one of those expensive laptops.

They entered the store and a feminine looking man walked up to them.

"Hello welcome to Apple. My name is Jakotsu. May I assist you with anything today?" the man asked, looking InuYasha up and down like a gourmet meal.

InuYasha frowned at the man.

"Um, yeah could you point me to your most efficient laptop?" InuYasha said looking around at the thousands of computers and accessories.

"Right this way sir."

They followed the man to the back of the store. He came to a stop in front of a sleek light grey laptop.

"This is the best laptop we have in this store. It's quite expensive but it has excellent storage and a one of kind hard drive."

"We'll take it and throw in any accessories she wants." InuYasha said handing the man his unlimited Platinum card.

The man nodded and began talking Kagome into getting extras. By the time they left Kagome had the works; laptop carrier bag, laptop cooling pad, keyboard cleaner, security software, various Sims games, a webcam and microphone, and about a dozen flash drives among other things.

"Thank you InuYasha. That was really kind of you." Kagome smiled at him as he put her bags in the backseat. He waited until they were both in the car before responding.

"It's no big deal. Just don't slam _that _one over anyone's head." He pulled out of the parking lot and began aimlessly driving around.

"You want to get dinner seeing as it's already evening?" InuYasha asked Kagome, secretly hoping she would say yes.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" Kagome asked looking out the window.

"I know the perfect spot, but we'll have to grab some formal clothes first. Are you game?"

"Sure thing Wonder Dog." Kagome laughed as InuYasha growled at her.

InuYasha drove them to a top line clothing store. InuYasha looked around while an associate helped Kagome pick a dress.

After twenty minutes they were walking out the store, wearing their purchases.

InuYasha wore a silk black button up with loose fitting black slacks. While Kagome wore a silky silver halter dress that stopped at her knees. The dress was slightly loose and flowing, yet hugged her every curve.

It was all InuYasha could do to not ravage the poor girl on the way to the restaurant.

It was a trying thirty minute drive, seeing as the restaurant was across town.

Once they arrived InuYasha paid the valet and the hostess showed them to their table. Kagome couldn't help but notice how close the woman walked next to InuYasha or the way she kept batty her stubby eyelashes.

A waiter came to their table seconds after they were seated and handed them menus. InuYasha stifled a growl as the man kissed Kagome's hand before leaving the table.

"Well he's a hottie." Kagome giggle at the irritation on InuYasha's face.

'_You're just too easy Yash.'_

"Keh. He's not that special." InuYasha picked up his menu and looked inside. He already knew what he wanted, but he wanted to give Kagome time to decide.

After a few minutes the waiter came back and took their orders. InuYasha looked at Kagome after he left. _'Time to put the plan into action.'_

"So, Kags, how was life in America?" He wasn't really interested. He had been to America on several occasions and visited every state. There was nothing she could tell him that he didn't know.

"It was fun I guess. They people I hung out with were cool." She sipped from her glass of water.

"That's nice. So, anybody special you leave behind?" InuYasha smirked at her.

"No. Kind of. Not really." Kagome didn't want to broach the subject but she knew InuYasha wouldn't let it go.

"There was one guy I dated for three years but we didn't work out. We're still friends though and he leaves in Japan now actually."

The waiter arrived with their food before InuYasha could dig deeper. Kagome was grateful for that, she wanted to leave her past in the past.

They were mostly quiet while they ate, only passing the occasional joke or complimenting the cuisine.

They were both royally stuffed by the time they got back into InuYasha's car.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I really enjoyed myself. Thanks Yash." Kagome flashed him a grin before looking out the window.

"Yeah it wasn't so bad being in your presence Kags."

InuYasha decided to take the long way home to make the time last. Kagome saw it as an opportunity.

"So Yash, tell me about your last relationship."

'_I should've taken the shortcut.' _

InuYasha exhaled and ran a clawed hand through his silky tresses before answering her.

"Well I dated this chick for a couple years but we didn't work out, the end." InuYasha stared straight ahead at the road.

Kagome looked over at him. Was that it? Was that really all he had to say?

"Why didn't it work?"

She wanted more info and the man of mystery. And she would dig however deep she had to.

"She only wanted a boost up the corporate ladder. Once she had a way in the door she moved on." His grip tightened on his steering wheel.

'_I need to calm down before I lash out at Kags, then my plan will never work.'_

"So, she's the reason you won't get in a relationship?" Kagome asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Yeah, but who knows, if I meet the right kind of chick one day I'll gladly tie her down." InuYasha smirked.

"What kind would that be?" Kagome turned to face him in her seat. It wasn't everyday that InuYasha discussed his inner most desires.

"Well, for starters she's got to be beyond beautiful." He chuckled at the frown Kagome made. "She's got to be smart, I don't like dumb chicks. I want someone with a career, that knows what they want in life. Someone whose fun and caring and just all around wonderful."

Kagome smiled at him, so he did have a heart somewhere. All this time she took him for some twisted little puppy.

They arrived home too soon for either of their liking. They rode the elevator cracking jokes back and forth at each other until they reached their floor.

"You know Kags, I'm really sorry about fucking with you in High School." InuYasha softly said while walking her to her door.

"Yash you apologized already, we're good. It was long ago and I'm over it now." Kagome said as they stopped in front of her door.

InuYasha smirked at her and looked into her soft gray eyes. They stood just inches away from each other and he couldn't help but think back to the kiss she bestowed him at he club.

"Thanks again for dinner and the laptop." Kagome sat the bags on the floor while she unlocked her door. She sat the bags inside then turned back to InuYasha.

"It was no big deal. I was hungry, you were there." They shared a laugh and somehow ended up staring into each others eyes.

InuYasha was lost in the beauty of her stormy globes. He could look at her forever and never get bored.

Kagome was swimming in InuYasha's golden pools. It should have been a crime to posses eyes so captivating.

Neither of them realized that they were slowly moving closer to each other. Slowly breathing the others air. They were mere inches apart when they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.

InuYasha turned to look at whoever dared to interrupt him and his world stopped. Kagome looked at him, then looked to the woman curiously.

"Hello InuYasha." The woman's melodic voice rang out.

InuYasha closed his eyes and took a deep breathe.

'_Fuck my goddamn motherfucking life!'_

_

* * *

**special authors note: I appreciate every single reader who stops by and adds this story or me to their favorites. I especially appreciate those who actually take the time out to review, getting a positive response means a lot to an author. So with that being said, don't be a silent reader, speak up and tell me what you think. ^_^**  
_


	5. The Gift of Loathing

**_The Simple Things_**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_The Gift of Loathing_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...but I do in my dreams..._**

**_A/N: I'm in such a fantastic mood today that I decided to add another chapter ^_^_**

**_

* * *

_**

**InuYasha stared at Kikyou with a blank expression. **_**'What the fuck do you want?' **_**He hadn't seen her since they broke up a year ago, since her little business took off.**

"**You look surprised to see me Inu." Kikyou smiled at him.**

"**If you wanna put it that way.." InuYasha turned away from her and gave Kagome his attention.**

**Kagome had been subconsciously sizing the woman up. Kikyou was pretty, with long waist length black hair. Her eyes were a cold brown, almost lifeless. Something about her was unfriendly and Kagome didn't want her near her InuYasha. Wait…. **_**'My InuYasha? Where'd that come from?'**_

**InuYasha watched as Kagome's face contorted to a small frown and then relaxed mere seconds later. Her lovely gray orbs finally turned to meet his honey gaze.**

"**Kags-" He began, but said person cut him off.**

"**I see you got your hands full so I'll catch you later." Kagome gave him the smallest of smiles and walked into her condo.**

**InuYasha could feel the angry vibes radiating off the girl as she closed her door. **_**'I'll have to fix that later.'**_

**InuYasha hesitantly turned back to Kikyou and gave her a bored look.**

"**What do you want I'm a busy man." InuYasha said slightly harsh. There was only one thing Kikyou could want from him.**

"**Aren't you going to invite me in?" She asked smiling at him.**

**InuYasha sighed and opened his door leading them inside. He threw his keys on his kitchen counter and turned to glare at her.**

**She made her way to his living room and sat on the couch. He followed her and stood in front of her with his hands folded across his chest.**

"**Last time, what do you want?" he asked harshly.**

"**Is that anyway to talk to an old friend Yash poo?" Kikyou said pretending to be hurt.**

"**Cut the bullshit."**

"**Okay." Kikyou stood and came face to face with him. "Negami corp. needs a powerful backer to stay afloat."**

"**Then go find one." InuYasha said with a smirk.**

"**That's why I'm here. You're the top businessman of Japan and I believe if we combined companies it would benefit us both." Kikyou reasoned. Well tried anyway.**

"**No, it would only benefit you. I'm already number one and nobody's even close to touching that." InuYasha walked to his fridge and grabbed a beer. He popped it open and took a huge swallow. Just what the fuck did he do to deserve this bitches presence?**

"**You know that's bad for you." Kikyou said sweetly. She could remember once upon a time when InuYasha took her advice on anything.**

"**That's for the hottie next door to worry about." InuYasha smirked as he took another swallow of beer. **

**He knew that comment would effect Kikyou more than she would ever let on. She **_**never **_**liked seeing him with other women. Even after she left him she tried to deny him other women, wanting him to only please himself with her.**

**Stupid bitch.**

**The minute she closed the door he was dialing numbers and scoring ass. Sure, he was hurt by the break up, but what better way to get over one chick than by fucking the hell out of three chicks in a tub of Jell-O.**

**It's safe to say that with action like that, he was over Kikyou and her bullshit by the end of the month. And he had no plans to revisit the past with her.**

"**I see. So you two are an item then?" Kikyou asked trying to hide her anger. In her mind InuYasha was hers and there was no way she would stand for another woman trying to take him.**

"**Not yet, but we're about to be." InuYasha didn't want a relationship, but Kikyou didn't need to know that. He decided to have some fun at her expense. **

"**She's the best thing to happen to me since my company made me a multi billionaire." InuYasha pretended to fawn over Kagome.**

"**Is that so?" Kikyou tried her best to hide her jealousy, but the look on her face was priceless. It reminded InuYasha of a person trying to hold in diarrhea. **

"**Oh yeah. She's so sweet and kind, her body is banging. And I swear I could stare in those beautiful eyes for hours." InuYasha had a glossy look in his eyes and it wasn't from him pretending. He meant every last one of those words. If by some twisted miracle he and Kagome actually got together, he'd be happier than a puppy with a brand new bone.**

"**Sounds like she's got your nose open." Kikyou decided to take a trip next door after she left. Whoever this **_**girl**_** was, she was in her way.**

"**Yeah she definitely does. Which is why I took her shopping today." InuYasha finished his beer and threw the can away, all the while trying to hold back his laugh.**

**Kikyou's mouth was wide open in surprise. InuYasha **_**never**_** took women shopping no matter who they were. Yes, she was **_**definitely **_**going to see this girl.**

"**Wow, you must really care for her." Kikyou said softly.**

**InuYasha only smiled at her.**

"**Listen Kikster, wish I could help you but I can't allow myself to go out like that." InuYasha put his arms around her shoulder and pushed her towards the door. "Your company is too low in the ranks for you to even be talking to me."**

**InuYasha opened the door and gently pushed her out. Kikyou looked at him with an expression of shock and annoyance.**

"**It was nice seeing you. Don't feel free to drop by anytime." With that he closed the door and grabbed his cell phone.**

**

* * *

**

**Kagome changed out of the dress InuYasha bought her and slipped on her pajamas. Deciding to have the dress dry cleaned, she laid it on a chair in the corner of her room.**

**She walked over to her dresser and began brushing her hair. That usually relaxed her, so why wasn't it working?**

'_**It's because he's in his place **_**alone**_** with that…thing!'**_

**Kagome was jealous and she wasn't going to deny it. Not to herself anyways. The question was **_**why **_**was she so jealous? **

**Her and InuYasha were barely even friends so why should it matter if he's alone with a pretty girl in his condo….**

**Kagome threw her brush in irritation and walked into her living room. She turned on one of her Dave Chappelle DVD's and let the comic take her worries away. After all who could stay mad with him on the TV? Not her.**

**Although Dave Chappelle could raise her spirits and erase her anger, his jokes couldn't keep her mind off a certain hanyou. **

**He was so charming when he wanted to be, which wasn't too often. Maybe she could pull that side out of him.**

**A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts, and she didn't appreciate it. She got up and slowly made her way to the door and opened it.**

"**Hi, I'm kikyou, we didn't really get a chance to meet." The woman from earlier extended her hand and Kagome reluctantly shook it before breaking contact.**

"**Can I help you?" Kagome wasn't in the mood to beat around the bush, her couch was calling her.**

"**I was just wondering how you and Inu met?" Kikyou plastered a fake smile on her face.**

"**High School sweethearts why do you ask?" Kagome asked her while looking at a text message from InuYasha. **

"**Oh really? It's just he never mentioned you before. We dated for awhile but things got difficult and we split last year." Kikyou was about to start talking again when Kagome stopped her.**

"**What did you really come here for and don't bullshit me." Kagome put her hands on her hips and waited. She didn't have time for ex games.**

"**Well I just wanted to warn you that Inu and I are very much in lo-" The door closing in her face cut her off. Kikyou narrowed her eyes at the door and walked off. She'd be back and soon.**

**

* * *

**

**Once InuYasha heard Kikyou get in the elevator, he left out of his condo and unlocked Kagome's with his claw. He walked in and closed the door before turning and…getting it on the forehead with a book.**

**InuYasha looked down at the book on the floor and then up at the girl who threw it. **

**Kagome wore a cocky smirk on her face with her arms folded across her chest and her right foot tapping the ground.**

"**Making up lies for your little ex I see." **

"**Had to get rid of the bitch somehow." InuYasha had sent Kagome a text message telling her what he told Kikyou. He knew Kikyou and knew that she would go to Kagome after he put her out.**

"**Yeah and now your bitch is sniffing at my door." Kagome walked towards him with an evil glint in her eyes.**

"**Correction, she's not my bitch. You are." InuYasha smirked at her as she came to a stop in front of him.**

**Without warning he grabbed her by the waist and tossed her over the couch and began tickling her.**

"**Hope you don't think you were getting away with throwing a book at me." He chuckled as his fingers tortured her abdomen and sides. "That's twice in one day."**

**Kagome's face was red as she laughed uncontrollably. She managed to get her feet on his chest and kick him off. Once he fell back she tackled him to the floor and began returning the favor.**

**She tickled him mercilessly and gave him a few noogies. InuYasha could have easily overpowered her, but he decided to left her have this one.**

"**I give you win Amazon." InuYasha laughed as Kagome stood up and began doing a victory dance.**

"**Quit boasting and name what you want." InuYasha knew from the look in her eyes that she wanted something for winning. Didn't matter, he could literally afford anything. This would be a piece of cake.**

"**I want you to be my personal genie." Kagome looked InuYasha in the eye to gauge his reaction. **

**InuYasha thought about for a moment that didn't sound too bad.**

"**I'm down for that. So name your three wishes." He sat Indian style and crossed his arms around his chest.**

"**That's not how this will work." Kagome sat down in front of InuYasha. " You will be my genie for three days and do whatever I want."**

"**Keh. And what makes you think I'll do that?" InuYasha turned his head stubbornly and Kagome smirked.**

"**If you don't I'll be forced to release some photos of you. You remember that summer party senior year, right?"**

**InuYasha saw flashes of a diaper, a llama and a bong flash before his eyes. He went pale as he looked at Kagome.**

"**You wouldn't."**

"**I would, so do you agree?" Kagome knew she had this.**

"**Yeah. Whatever. Fine, I'll be your stupid genie for three days." InuYasha grumbled as he walked to the door.**

"**Oh Yash?" Kagome called to him just as he was walking out.**

**InuYasha turned to look at her.**

"**Day one starts at nine a.m sharp." Kagome giggled as InuYasha swore and slammed her door closed.**

**Yup, her plan was going to work just fine.**

**

* * *

_chapter 6 is already is the works, but seeing as it will consist of all three days of InuYasha being a genie it will take longer to get out. Reviews are appreciated and encouraged TTFN ^_^_  
**


	6. Playing Genie

**_The Simple Things_**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Playing Genie_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha…..but in my dreams that ass is mine! Haha**_

_**A/N: Thankies for all the reviews and for adding this story and/or me to your favorites. Hope you all had a great fat day (Thanksgiving). I don't know about you, but I eat until I look like Myouga after sucking on Inu's neck ^_^. I created a Facebook so you can reach me outside of here and I'll also be putting when I plan to update and upcoming stories on there it can be found on my profile, ok on with the story!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kagome snatched open her door after a barrage of thunderous knocks. She came face to face with a bored looking hanyou.

"Why are you here?" she asked him trying to hold back her anger. It's not nice to be the victim of such knocks early in the morning.

"You said to come by today, so I'm here bitch." InuYasha walked past her and settle himself on the couch, flipping on the television. Kagome stared at him, not believing his audacity. She shook her head and closed her door.

"You do remember I said be here at nine right?" Kagome asked stopping to stand next to him.

"Yeah, I know." he pointed to his right ear. "Enhanced hearing."

Kagome snorted and rolled her eyes before looking at her pink clock hanging on the wall. It read eight a.m., apparently someone has jokes.

Kagome sighed loudly and went into her bathroom to brush her teeth and shower. When she was done she went into her room and threw on a pair of light blue jeans, a red t-shirt and her sneakers. She brushed her hair into a loose ponytail and headed back to the living room.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard InuYasha singing. She poked her head around the corner and her jaw hit the floor. There InuYasha was in all his masculine glory, singing The Spice Girls.

"Yo, I'll tell you what I want what I really want!" InuYasha shook his hips and swung his hair around wildly. Kagome failed at holding in her laughter and began to crumple to the floor from the scene.

InuYasha finally took notice of his audience and blushed a deep shade of red. He fixed his hair and cleared his throat.

"So I'm a Spice Girls fan." He folded his arms across his chest and glared at her, daring her to make fun of him.

Kagome finally gained control of her laughter and looked at him smiling.

"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends, make it last forever friendship never ends." Kagome sung while dancing towards InuYasha.

He raised an eyebrow at her before smiling and joining in the dancing and singing. The two carried on until Kagome noticed that they needed to head out. After grabbing her purse, keys and cell phone the duo headed out. They took Kagome's car and she drove them to the other side of Tokyo. They park next to a brown building that was decorated with children's toys and baby blocks.

"What is this?" InuYasha asked as they exited the car and walked to the buildings entrance.

"It's a foster home and I signed us up to be volunteer's for the day." Kagome said trying to hide her excitement. She loved kids, so when she heard the foster home needed help that morning because of a shortage she immediately signed her and InuYasha up.

InuYasha just rolled his eyes and followed her inside. A lady greeted them, took their names and made them name tags. She then lead them upstairs where the children were and told them what they were doing for the day.

Apparently Kagome and InuYasha were the only people to sign up on such short notice so they did….everything. There were roughly fifteen kids to care for. They started off by getting them up and dressed, then down to breakfast. Afterwards they cleaned up the younger kids before splitting them up, the younger half with Kagome learning ABC's and numbers. The older half with InuYasha…learning how to properly start a billion dollar business and for the boys, how to get a hot chick.

By the time free-time rolled around Kagome and InuYasha were exhausted. They both sat on a bench watching the kids play in the yard outside. Kagome laid her head against InuYasha's shoulder and he laid his head on top of hers. It was noon and they were leaving at two.

The couple watched as two children, a boy and a girl walked over to them. Kagome lifted her head and smiled down at them. The boy was cute with green eyes and orange hair, he also had a fluffy fox tail. The little girl had big beautiful hazel eyes and light brown hair. They could have been child models.

"Can we help you guys with something?" Kagome smiled down at them. She remembered the girl from the group she was teaching earlier.

"We just wanted to see what you guys were doing." The young boy, Shippou, announced. He had been apart of InuYasha's group, and unbeknownst to the hanyou, the young boy idolized him.

"I like your hair Miss Kagome." Rin softly said while playing with Kagome's soft curls. Kagome beamed at the girl and InuYasha and Shippou watched with eyebrows raised.

The two adults played and talked with the two children until the time came to leave. Before they left they signed up to be a big brother and big sister for Rin and Shippou.

The ride home was silent so far, it was peaceful and relaxing. InuYasha had insisted on driving them back home. Kagome didn't argue since she was tired. She leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes in an attempt to relax. InuYasha glanced over at her and smiled.

"You're pretty good with kids ya know." He smirked at her and she smiled.

"That's because I love kids."

"You thought about having any?" InuYasha asked softly. Kagome looked over at him and took in his soft yet masculine features.

"All the time, I can't wait to have a couple crumb snatchers." Kagome giggled. "Do you want any?"

"Of course, I need an heir." InuYasha giggled at the scowl on her face. "Seriously though I want kids, and a wife even." Kagome's eyes widen at his admission.

"Never would have thought the almighty InuYasha Taisho would actually love a woman enough to marry her and get her pregnant." Kagome laughed, but suddenly stopped when InuYasha parked the car, turned it off and turned to her with a serious expression.

"Contrary to popular belief, yes, I want to have a wife. And yes I want to be in love, but I'm not a fool. I'm not going to just fall for any random chick. The woman I choose to love, marry and impregnate will be the woman of my dreams. She will be my idea of perfection, nothing less."

Kagome could do nothing but stare into his honey oceans. She could swear that in that moment he was letting her see his soul. He smiled gently at her and ran his fingers over her cheek.

"You're going to make some guy real fucking lucky someday Kagome." Kagome felt her cheeks heating. "That is, of course, if I let him near you." InuYasha winked at her as she playfully swatted his arm.

They together to their condo's in comfortable silence. They said their goodbyes, agreed on a time for the next day and went to their respective homes.

* * *

Kagome opened her door with a wide smile on her face. There stood InuYasha in all his glory carrying several bags of groceries. She stood aside to let him in and closed the door. He walked into her kitchen and began unpacking the bags.

"I still can't believe I let you talk me into this." he grumbled while getting his ingredients together.

He didn't know why he had agreed to what he was about to do. He _never _cooked for women, it wasn't his thing. If he did they would start to think they meant something to him and start being overly clingy.

But for one reason or another, he didn't mind if Kagome thought she meant something to him. _'That's because she does.' _He wasn't sure when it happened or how, but Kagome had managed to worm her beautiful self into his life. Now, he couldn't do anything without having thoughts of her. He could barely concentrate at work and often found himself texting her for no apparent reason.

The girl had only been back a month, and already she had him falling.

Kagome watched InuYasha as he prepared everything he needed to make them dinner. His movements were swift and confidant, as if he had a certain expertise in what he was doing. She couldn't help but notice the way he muscles tightened and relaxed as he moved.

She had realized she had feelings for InuYasha awhile ago, however, she wasn't entirely sure of what kinds of feelings they were. She more than liked him, she was sure of that much, but she couldn't possibly love him. _'It could be possible though.'_ Kagome thought about all the books she read about whirlwind romances and love at first sight. It had never happened to her, but she believed in it.

"I know I'm sexy baby, but please, advert your eyes and go sit in the living room until dinner is ready." InuYasha smirked at Kagome and watched as her face turned twelve shades of rosy red.

Kagome snorted and walked into her living room intend on writing at least five chapters. She sat down and began typing furiously. This had to be the easiest novel to write thus far, and she was pretty damn sure that it would be an instant hit, if not a best seller.

Kagome was in the middle of her sixth chapter when she heard InuYasha walk into the living room. She looked up and instantly smiled at the warm smile he was giving her. He walked closer to her and held out his hand.

"Dinner is served Miss." Kagome giggled and took his hand, letting him lead her into the dining room. He pulled out a chair for her and pushed it in once she was seated. He then took his seat to the right of her.

Kagome glanced across the table and felt her mouth began to water. There was steak, mashed potatoes, ramen with perfectly sliced chicken, rice balls and a few other delicious foods decorating the table. InuYasha saw the longing on her face and quickly made her a full plate and set it before her. He then made his own and settled back down next to her.

The two ate in a comfortable silence. Kagome was in heaven. She never tasted food that good! And to think her InuYasha made it all by himself. Stop. _'My InuYasha?' _When had he become hers? She knew she liked him, but damn. Possessive much?

The two finished dinner and Kagome washed the dishes, well she threw them in the dishwasher, before settling on the couch together enjoying the peaceful quiet.

Kagome laid down on the couch with her legs draped across InuYasha's lap. InuYasha was subconsciously rubbing her legs as his head laid against the back of the couch. Kagome sighed contently and closed her eyes. Before either of them knew it they were asleep.

InuYasha woke two hours later and realized they both dozed off. He looked down at Kagome and smiled. She just didn't know what she did to him, and if he had it his way she never would. He leaned down and administered a few feathery kisses across her forehead and cheeks. She sighed quietly and a small smile came across her lips.

He smiled at her and gave her one more kiss on the tip of her nose. He then gently moved her legs off of his lap and stood up. After stretching thoroughly he leaned down and gently picked Kagome up and carried her to her bedroom. He laid her on her bed, took off her shoes, and tucked her in. He stepped back and admired her beautiful face for a few moments before leaving and going to his own place next door. He was looking forward to tomorrow, his last day playing her personal genie.

* * *

On his third day as genie InuYasha walked into Kagome's condo, after unlocking it with his claw, to find a surprise. Her living room furniture was gone and in it's place was a massage table, a stand with various oils and lotions, and a small round table with a radio playing soft relaxation music.

InuYasha walked to the table and looked around. He didn't know what they were doing today, but he had a pretty good idea. As if on cue, Kagome strolled in from her bedroom wearing a white silk robe that stopped mid thigh. She smiled upon seeing him.

"Like my setup?" she asked moving her arm in a sweeping gesture. She stopped in front of InuYasha.

"Wanna tell me what I'm doing today?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're doing massages." She said while handing him a silk white robe. He hadn't noticed she'd been carrying it. He took it from her and held it up. It was the same as hers, except it was for men and stopped at his knees. He looked back at Kagome with a raised eyebrow. She playfully rolled her eyes.

"I decided to be nice, after you massage me I'll give you one." She handed him a towel and pushed him towards the bathroom.

"When I get my massage I don't want you in anything but this towel." She closed him in the bathroom and he did as told. Even if the request surprised him. He left the robe in the bathroom and walked out to see Kagome laying on the table….with nothing on but a small, white cloth laying across her derrière. His breath caught and he stopped in his tracks. Shit. Kagome was naked, and waiting for him. Granted she wasn't waiting for sex, but she was still waiting for him.

He composed himself and walked up to the massage table. Kagome turned her head towards him and let her eyes roam his body appreciatively. He had the physique of a God. InuYasha reached over her, his a muscular upper body coming close to her face, to grab a bottle of vanilla massage oil. Before Kagome could stop herself, she leaned her head towards his abs and kissed them softly. InuYasha smirked, but didn't utter a word.

He began to spread the oil slowly over her back and legs. He sat the bottle down and began rubbing small circles on her oil coated skin. Kagome relaxed her body and sighed. His hands felt great against her body.

He massaged her from her shoulders to her toes, he was every bit the professional. Kagome swore he was in the wrong business. _'I wouldn't want him massaging other women though.' _Kagome sighed. Her little crush on him was working her nerves.

After he worked on her for an hour they switched and Kagome returned the favor. It took every single microscopic ounce of willpower he had in him to not get off that table and take Kagome right on the floor. The woman had magical hands. If he hadn't known better he would swear he had died and gone to heaven, no matter how cliché that sounds. _'She seriously deserves diamonds. Diamonds and a house. Diamonds, a house and a car.' _

By the time his massage was over every muscle in his body was relaxed and calling out to his woman…errr…Kagome. _'Damn! I got it bad.'_ InuYasha knew what he felt for her, but he wasn't anywhere near ready to own up to it.

Kagome offered to let him use her shower after she had gotten out. He stared at her body dressed in a small tank top and revealing shorts. He nodded and went to take a nice _cold_ shower.

Kagome watched him walk away and images of his naked body being drenched in water flooded her mind. She shook her head and began to clean up. She called down to the lobby to have the workers bring back her furniture and retrieved the massage items.

While they were moving the items back and forth, her mind wandered to InuYasha. She already knew she liked him. A lot. She just wasn't sure if she should voice her feelings. More nerve wrecking was the fact that she wasn't sure if _he _felt anything for her. Sure he flirted with her, but who didn't he flirt with? Sango doesn't count. She sighed and let the workers out, thanking them.

InuYasha watched Kagome let the men who brought her furnisher back out the door. She was beyond beautiful to him, he almost wanted to settle down. Almost. He wasn't sure if he was fit to be with Kagome. He hasn't treated a woman right since that slut Kikyou used him for her own advantage. She had taken to calling him at work trying to get him to merge with her company. Not happening.

InuYasha walked up behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist. She relaxed her body against him and laid her head on his chest. The two stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. Each one wondering how the tell the other how they felt.

"I should get going. I know how Sango is if you show up late." InuYasha buried his nose in her hair taking a big whiff before kissing her cheek and releasing her.

"Yeah. Thanks for being my genie Yash, I thought you would've been a scrooge about it." Kagome smiled at him and opened the door. InuYasha walked into the hall and turned back to her with an unreadable expression.

"I'm never a scrooge when it comes to you." He stared into her eyes a moment longer than went into his home. Kagome shut the door and leaned against it. There were just too many possible meanings in that one sentence.

She went and got into bed, all the while thinking about her hanyou and if he'll ever be more than just a friend.

* * *

**Okay so this chapter wasn't supposed to come out for another 2 or 3 days but after all of the wonderful reviews I pushed myself to get this out tonight. I hope you enjoy it and I know there's probably errors out the bunghole but I was super sleepy writing this so yeah ^_^ Review are appreciated as always.**


	7. I Won't Say It

**The Simple Things**

**Chapter 7**

**I Won't Say It**

**_A/N: My apologies for the long wait on this. If you happened to read my profile, you would know my internet is out of order so I post when I can. Good news though, I'll be giving you two chapters today, but they'll be a few hours apart. I'll also be debuting a new story Angel of Mine today. ^_^ See I came back with 'I'm sorry treats'. Anywho, thanks to all who reviewed and added this and me to their alerts and favorites. It makes me get the kool aid smile._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and associated characters...sadly._**

**_

* * *

_**

Kagome pulled a third pillow over her head and gave a loud, unladylike groan. Every night for the past two weeks all she heard from beyond her walls were loud moans and screams from various women. Kagome threw the pillows across the room as yet another cry of passion penetrated the walls. _'I seriously gotta consider moving.'_ Kagome thought to herself as she got of bed and walked into her kitchen.

She went into her freezer, grabbed a carton of Breyer's mint chocolate chip ice cream and marched into her living room. She flopped down on her couch and turned on her television, flipping through the channels.

For two weeks straight this had been her nightly routine, and also InuYasha's. Every night he brought a slut home, sometimes two or three! They would fuck until the early morning hours, the slut or sluts would leave and then, only then, would Kagome get any sleep. Kagome decided to watch The Joy of Painting with Bob Ross. She wasn't a painter, but the guy was one of the greatest painters she had ever seen. The way he painted from pure imagination was amazing to her and watching his show always relaxed her.

Kagome could still hear the sounds of sex faintly through the walls as she ate her snack and watched Bob painting mountains and lakes.

The past two weeks had been hectic for her. She pulled a double shift at Sango's firm at least three times a week, sometimes not coming home until midnight. If she went home at all, some days she just crashed at Sango's. She also sent in a manuscript of a novella she'd been working on for the past twenty six months to Sunrise Publishing. She was told she would hear from them within a week or two.

InuYasha had been avoiding her like AIDS since the third night of him playing her genie. Kagome sat back and started sifting possible reasons through her head of why the hanyou might be avoiding her. She came up empty. Anytime she saw him in the hall, if he was alone, he would give a stiff hello and run into his condo. He ignored her altogether if he had "company" with him. She had thought that she was making headway with him, that maybe there was more to him then being a overly horny playboy. Apparently she was wrong. After that night he was right back to the same old InuYasha, he even called her Karen a few times.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the hanyou's door opening and a feminine voice giggling. She heard InuYasha say something and then heard the sound of heels clacking down the hall. A long pause went by before she heard his door close again.

Kagome clicked off the T.V, put the remainder of her ice cream away and walked back to her bedroom. She laid back down after retrieving her pillows and let her mind drift to handsome hanyou on the other side of her wall. She wouldn't (and couldn't) deny the fact that somehow, she caught feelings for the jerk. _'He barely notices I'm alive anymore.'_ The thought alone saddened her. She didn't know what she expected from him, but it wasn't what he was doing. Kagome pushed all thoughts of him out of her mind and shifted until she found a comfortable position before dozing off.

* * *

InuYasha kissed what's her face on the cheek as she left his condo. He turned towards Kagome's door and swiveled his ears to listen in on her. He heard her watching TV and felt a little bad. He knew she could hear what he did in his condo, but he had to force himself not to care.

InuYasha went inside his condo and went to his bedroom. He stripped off his sheets and grabbed a new set. While he changed his sheets he thought about the last few weeks of his life. He had been avoiding Kagome ever since his last night as her genie. He had felt something that night and it scared the hell out of him. He couldn't catch feelings for her, or any other woman. He was InuYasha fucking Taisho! He didn't fall for women, women fell for him damn it!

InuYasha laid on his back once his sheets were on and stared at the ceiling. It wasn't until that last night of being her genie that he realized he hadn't talked to any other woman since Kagome waltzed into his life. He put that to an end immediately and began calling up his play things. He had at least two "toys" every night, even though he knew Kagome noticed and heard.

He was doing this for the sake of Operation: Fuck the shit out of Kagome. InuYasha was too far in the game to give up now. InuYasha let out a loud sigh and turned to his side. He would admit, he felt something for Kagome outside of lust. He noticed it after the club incident and tried to ignore it, but it only got worse once she started that stupid genie shit. She opened up to him and he accidentally opened up to her. Now he had to fix that by any means necessary, even if it meant fucking random chicks every night and going out of his way to make sure Kagome heard him. He had to prove to himself that he was still _him._ He had to prove he was still that billion dollar playboy that got all the chicks and never fell….even if it meant hurting himself in the process.

* * *

"Dude if you're gonna mope you should've stayed home." Miroku said to the irritable hanyou sitting next to him. He had called InuYasha up to sneak off to an out of town strip club with him. Since they arrived InuYasha had been doing nothing but sulking. Miroku didn't understand how a man could be so depressed with so many beautifully nude women dancing around.

"I ain't moping asshole!" InuYasha snapped back even though he had realized he was indeed sulking. He immediately straightened his slouch and pulled a petite blonde onto his lap. Miroku smiled his way while he received his fifteenth lap dance that night. _'She's no Kagome, but she'll do. Wonder what Kagome's doing now…' _InuYasha thought to himself as the blonde danced sexually on his lap.

"That's the spirit my friend!" Miroku called to him. InuYasha smirked at his friends giddy attitude. He decided he mine as well enjoy the night because if Sango ever found out he was sure he would never see Miroku again.

* * *

"Where's Miroku? Isn't he usually here?" Kagome questioned Sango as she helped her file away some papers in her home office. Sango walked over by her and grabbed the last stack and put them into her tall and overly packed filing cabinet.

"He's at a strip club with InuYasha that he thinks I don't know about." Sango answered while closing the cabinet drawer. She and Kagome walked into the living room and collapsed on the couch together. They had been filing papers for the last three hours.

"Figures." Kagome chuckled as her sister grinned. Miroku always thought Sango didn't know about his scandalous hangouts. He would use InuYasha as a cover up, saying they were going to a sports bar to watch some game. Then Miroku would drag InuYasha to some strip club or topless bar. He would come to Sango's an hour or two later telling her how all through the game he only thought about her immaculate beauty and the luscious feel of her skin. Then he would want to make whoopee.

"So you gonna play the headache game or the back pain one?" Kagome asked. Sango usually made up false reasons to not have sex with Miroku when he returned. Most of the time she feigned a headache or sore back, but sometimes she would get creative having Kagome call her pretending to cry because her boyfriend dumped her or saying that aunt flow arrived and brought mean cramps.

"I was thinking of the 'I know what you've been out doing you lying son of a biscuit eating bulldog! Don't you dare try and touch me after you were all over those slutty lint lickers!' How's that?"

Kagome couldn't help but fall out in laughter. Sometimes her sister said the most off wall things.

"In that case I should go now. See ya later sis." Kagome hugged Sango before leaving out and heading to her once humble abode.

Kagome noticed two things when she reached her floor and headed towards her condo. One, there were no loud cries of passion coming from InuYasha's apartment for once. Two, InuYasha was sitting in front of his door with his eyes closed. Kagome cautiously walked up to him and stooped down in front of him. He appeared to be sleeping. Kagome looked at him for a few minutes trying to decide whether or not she should wake him. She decided on the only one that nagged at her to no end. She poked InuYasha in the chest a few times, nothing. Kagome then proceeded to grab both his shoulders and shake him, his head hitting his door.

InuYasha awoke to see Kagome shaking the life out of him and calling his name. He grabbed her wrists to stop her and stop the spinning of the world around him. Unfortunately when she stopped shaking him, the world kept spinning.

InuYasha moaned and grabbed his head. That did it. He was never getting wasted with that lecher again! Because of his hanyou blood he had consumed enough alcohol to kill a human, successfully getting him drunk enough to fall asleep in the hallway outside his condo. Great. Now the one woman he must definitely shouldn't be around was crouched in front of him with worry in her eyes. The Kami hated him, he was sure. _'How the hell did I get home anyway?'_ He thought, trying to recall id he actually drove.

"InuYasha are you alright?" Kagome asked looking the hanyou over. His eyes seemed glossy and that worried her.

"M'ok Gome." InuYasha slurred out while trying to stand. He would've fallen back down if it wasn't for Kagome grabbing him and putting his arm around her shoulder. He smiled weakly at her.

"Keys zin pocket." he told her. Kagome nodded and searched his pockets for his keys. After finding them she proceeded to unlock his door and help him inside. She managed to get him seated on the couch, somewhat lopsided, then went off to his kitchen to make him a cup of coffee. She had heard from her friends that black coffee worked wonders to sober you up. She didn't know if it was true so InuYasha would be her guinea pig in this experiment._ 'Hope this works.' _

After making his coffee Kagome returned to the living room to find a shirtless InuYasha laying back on the couch looking absolutely, positively, diddle de-licious! _'Oh my fucking Kami! Why does he have to be so sexy!' _She whined silently to herself. She composed herself and sat next to him, handing him the cup. InuYasha sat up and grabbed the mug, mumbling a thank you.

InuYasha chugged half the hot contents, ignoring the burning of his throat. He sat the mug down and leaned back, waiting for the dizziness to subside. Kagome chose that time to turn in his direction and question his behavior. She had figured out he was drunk when he opened his mouth to speak.

"So, how much did you drink Taisho?" Kagome asked in a voice very close to a parents. InuYasha winced inwardly. _'What am I? Sixteen again?' _He thought to himself.

"Not a lot, just fifteen beers, ten Tequila shots, three bottles of Sake, two bottles of Jack, twenty Pink Panties, and ummmm, five shots of Bacardi." InuYasha revealed, opening his eyes to Kagome's shocked face.

"How the hell are you still alive?" Kagome looked at him like he was Godzilla in the flesh.

"Hanyou." InuYasha chuckled while pointing to himself. Kagome smiled and shook her head. After a moment she gave him a serious look.

"What's been going on with you Yash?" she asked in a gentle, yet serious tone. InuYasha sighed, he knew what she was talking about. He was hoping to avoid this conversation, but he should've known better. What the hell was he supposed to tell her anyway? 'I've been avoiding you and fucking random women because I don't want to fall for you?'

"I don't know Kags." InuYasha settled on the safeness of ignorance. Kagome wasn't buying it.

"Don't give me that bullshit Taisho." Kagome crossed her arms and glared at him. Just what did he take her for? A stupid bimbo?

"I just….I needed a little space Kagome that's all." InuYasha said looking into her beautiful face.

"Space from what? It's not like we spent all our time together. Those few days you were my genie weren't shit to need space from!" Kagome was getting pissed now. He wasn't making a lick of sense! How could you need space from a person you only spent three days hanging with?

InuYasha could sense Kagome's anger and aggravation. He sighed and ran his hand over his face. He knew what she wanted, but just how the hell could he say it? He couldn't, he wouldn't. So instead of answering her with words, he answered with his lips pressed firmly yet softly against hers. He wrapped his arms around Kagome and leaned her back on the couch, deepening the kiss. He was surprised when Kagome melted into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and battling fiercely with his tongue. _'What the hell am I doing?' _Kagome thought to herself, as she fell a little more into him.

InuYasha let all thoughts flee from his mind as he got lost in Kagome. His hands ran slowly over her body feeling each and every curve that graced her form. He growled in pleasure at the small moans she let loose.

Kagome let her fingers dance through InuYasha's hair as their mouths worked together in a frenzy. This moment in time was her little slice of heaven, she knew it wouldn't happen again. InuYasha would go back to his same old self and be with another one of his dense whores tomorrow. She let loose another moan as she left his strong hands massage her breasts.

InuYasha's thoughts came back to him as he continued to kiss and grope Kagome. Somehow during their make out session he managed to get her shirt and bra off and was now massaging each of her breasts, never breaking their kiss. He knew he had feelings for her and what they were doing right now was only making it worse. _'I never could do shit the easy way.' _He wanted to keep her there with him until days no longer existed. He'd never felt like this before, not even with Kikyo. And that scared the shit out of him. He felt possessive over Kagome, almost like he would feel for his mate. _'Do I want Kagome as mine?' _He had thought about the possibility before but he hadn't felt like this then. The feeling was urgent and needy. It pulled at his very soul, at his heart. His mind wanted him to process the meaning but he couldn't say it. To say it, would be to let go of everything that had made him the person he was for the past few years. To say it, meant he would admit that a woman had tamed him. No. He wouldn't say it.

Kagome moaned louder as InuYasha began suckling on her left breast. He tried to do any and everything to get his mind off that damned thought. It had almost worked, until he smelled it. The strong smell that wafted into his nostrils and awoken the beast within. Kagome's arousal. As the scent got stronger InuYasha became more needy of her body. He wasn't in control anymore, he was going off of pure primal instinct.

InuYasha ripped Kagome's pants apart with his claws and did the same with her panties. His eyes slowly gazed over her flushed form. He noticed her body slowly began to tint red from her blushing. He smirked and went back to continue his attack on her lips. She tasted much sweeter to him since her arousal surfaced. He abandoned her lips and slowly kissed his way down to her neck. He began licking and sucking the smooth skin, making her moans increase. When he was satisfied that her neck was thoroughly loved he licked his way down, going past her breast, licking a trail around her bellybutton, and finally stopping right above the source of her arousal.

Kagome's breathing became more and more labored the more he traveled her body, the more he kissed and sucked and licked. A part of her was telling her to push him away, to not become another plaything of his. The part of her she listened to, however, told her to enjoy his touch all over her body, to let him bring her pleasure. _'I…I want this. I need this.' _Kagome wanted everything he was about to give her….

InuYasha softly kissed the skin above her moist flower, slowly working his way down into the sea of sweetness. InuYasha dipped his tongue between her drenched lips and took a long lick, earning a half gasp half moan from Kagome. He let his tongue explore her sea, licking and sucking while she moaned his name. He wanted to stay down there longer, but the smell of her arousal had him hard as a rock. He had to have her now.

InuYasha slowly lifted his head and made his way back to Kagome's lips. He parted her legs and positioned himself at her entrance, awaiting her approval. Kagome nibbled his bottom lip and raised her hips to his, signaling her approval.

InuYasha growled and thrust into her hard, moaning as he felt her heat envelope his hardness. Kagome moaned out in pleasure and began moving her hips, coaxing him to play inside her. InuYasha complied and began pounding into her hard and fast. Kagome moaned in pleasure and ran her hands up and down his muscular back. InuYasha suddenly pulled out of her and flipped her on her stomach, and brought her hips into the air.

"InuYasha…?" Kagome called his name questioningly. Her only answer was his long thick shaft being rammed into her from behind. Kagome arched her back and screamed out in pleasure. InuYasha gripped her hips, throwing his head back as he pounded into her wetness. He'd never had anything close to what Kagome offered him. Sex with her was on an undiscovered level that words couldn't describe. Kagome clawed at the sheets as she felt the coil in her tummy get tighter and tighter. A few thrusts later InuYasha pulled out yet again and maneuvered her on her side in front of him. He lifted her leg in the air and slid back into her, stroking her at a new angle. The new position was too much for Kagome and after three thrusts she released her sweet juices onto his shaft. InuYasha moaned at the feeling of her walls tightening when she came. He began pounding into her harder then he ever had before. He buried his face into the crook of her neck as their bodies slapped against each other in the sweetest dance. InuYasha moaned and called out Kagome's name as his released exited his body and entered hers. InuYasha collapsed onto his side, pulling Kagome impossibly closer to him. They both laid there, with InuYasha still buried deep inside of her, trying to catch their breath.

InuYasha's thoughts from earlier came back to him full force. He definitely knew there was no point in trying to hide it now. He knew he had to face it head on with his head held high.

He was in love…


	8. A New Plan

**The Simple Things**

**Chapter 8**

**A New Plan**

**_A/N: Here is the second chapter I promised. I'm halfway through chapter 9 so if I don't have it up today I'll have it tomorrow. ^_^_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any associated characters.  
_**

InuYasha awoke to find himself naked and alone. He leaned up on his elbow and looked around his room. He took a few sniffs and realized Kagome had left him at least an hour ago. He plopped back down and let a long sigh. He could only imagine what she thought about last night.

InuYasha sat up in his bed as memories of last night came crashing into his mind. He did it. He completed Operation: Fuck the shit out of Kagome! He smiled but it quickly faded. Why wasn't he satisfied? Isn't this what he wanted? No, it wasn't. He wanted Kagome for himself. _'Guess it's a now or never thing.'_

InuYasha pulled himself out of bed and to a quick shower. He dressed in a pair of baggy black jeans and a red wife beater. He walked towards his front door and sniffed. Kagome was in her living room. InuYasha left out and ran across the street to a little shop by the corner. After having his purchase in hand he headed towards Kagome's condo.

* * *

Kagome awoke in the morning feeling strangely peaceful and warm. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal a room that was not hers. She felt something warm against her back. Turning her head to the side, she saw a certain silver haired man behind her. Memories of the night before flooded her mind and she remembered exactly why she was lying in his arms…naked. _'Oh, fuck.' _

Kagome took a deep breath and eased her way out of his arms. She heard him whimper and had to suppress a giggle. Kagome tried to remember at what point they ended up in his bedroom while she got her clothes on. They were so into what they were doing last night she guessed neither paid attention to where they were going, she knew she didn't. _'Maybe he moved us to his room after I fell asleep on the couch.' _

After she was dressed she took one last peek at InuYasha and left to go home. As she walked to the door she took a last look at the couch where InuYasha gave her such immense pleasure. _' I see why the women he brings home scream so loudly now.' _When she got inside her own home she went straight for the shower. As the hot water beat against her body she thought about her actions. She knew InuYasha only had one night stands most of the time and she doubted last night was any different. Kagome sighed as she thought about the possibility of InuYasha seeing her as another conquest. _'He has no reason not to.'_

Kagome got out the shower and dressed in a red tank top and black low rise jeans. She brushed her damp hair and thought about InuYasha. What if she really was like the others to him? Could she handle that? Kagome sighed and walked into her living room trying to find something to keep her busy. She settled for writing another chapter to her latest novel.

Kagome was so lost in her writing that she almost didn't hear the knock on her door. She sat her laptop to the side and went to open the door, what she saw shocked her.

InuYasha stood there in all his glory, looking like her twin. Same color shirt, same color pants, and his hair also hung loose like hers. Under normal circumstances Kagome would've found this extremely funny, but not today. Not after last night, now it was just plain old creepy. InuYasha seemed to be thinking somewhere around the same lines as her.

"That's weird." he said giving a nervous laugh. _'Can the God's throw any more signs at me?' _He thought sarcastically. Kagome's eyes left his and went to what he was holding in his hands. That reminded him of his gift for her. InuYasha handed her a large bouquet of white roses. Kagome accepted them and smiled at him. Perhaps she was wrong…..

"I, uh, well I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner tonight?" InuYasha asked nervously. Kagome bit her bottom lip as she thought. InuYasha noticed this and had to look elsewhere or the little puppy behind his pants zipper would start wagging happily.

"Okay, sure." Kagome said smiling up at him. InuYasha smiled and was about to walk away when a thought crossed his mind. He grabbed Kagome around the waist, pulled her towards him and gave her the most sensual kiss he could muster up. _'Maybe…just maybe, I'm very wrong about him.' _She thought before her mind turned to mush and she fell into his kiss.

* * *

"You guys have _got _to calm down! Gods, you're making me nervous!" Kagome pleaded with her sister and friend.

Kagura and Sango were running around Kagome's bedroom, rummaging through her closets and drawers trying to find the perfect outfit. Kagome sat on her bed silently watching since they forbid her to help…with anything.

"Do you realize how big this is?" Sango asked flailing her arms around to make a point, but she came off looking like a mad woman.

"InuYasha NEVER takes a woman on a date after sex!" Kagura said happily. "Do you have any idea how special that makes you silly girl?"

"Yeah Kags. He never even took Kikyho out." Sango chimed in as she threw another dress to the floor.

"So you guys are telling me out of the year that they dated, he never took her out?" Kagome asked incredulously. She just couldn't believe that.

"Nope. He just handed her dough to shop with and helped her start her company." Sango put one hand on her hip and the other on her chin and looked up towards the ceiling, in deep thought. "Ya know, I don't think he was as into Kiky-trash as he thought he was."

Kagome just sat there absorbing the information she was given. Could he really be that into her? Was that why he gave her that mind blowing, body numbing kiss?

"This is hopeless. None of your clothes are good enough for tonight." Kagura said throwing down the shirts in her hand. Sango dropped another dress on the floor and moved towards her purse.

"What!" Kagome snapped, her right eyebrow twitching with annoyance. Were they insulting her fashion sense? Bitches!

"Come Kags, we've got shit to do. Don't dawdle." Kagura said snatching Kagome off the bed and dragging her off with Sango in tow to God knows where.

The two excited women dragged Kagome all over downtown Tokyo looking for the perfect dress. They had decided, Kagome not included of course, that a dress would be perfect for tonight. Something fun and flirty.

Kagome could do nothing but go along with it all. When she gave her opinion it was ignored because _they knew InuYasha longer_. Kagome rolled her eyes at their behavior. It was only dinner, it's not like he asked to go steady or something. _'But what would I say if he did?' _She thought to herself. She couldn't say she knew the answer to that.

Kagome looked around the umpteenth store she was dragged into. Since they didn't know where InuYasha was taking her for dinner, they weren't sure what type of dress to get which made it harder to find one.

"You need an all purpose dress." Kagura said snapping Kagome out of her trance. She looked over to see Kagura and Sango looking through racks of dresses with furrowed eyebrows.

"All purpose?" Kagome questioned while looking through a few dresses.

"Yeah you know, a dress that you can wear no matter what you're doing or where you're going." Sango chipped in as she moved towards the back of the store.

Kagura and Kagome followed her and began looking around. Kagome went over to a rack in the corner and sifted through it. She stopped once her fingers touched a soft material. She pulled the dress out and a slow smile spread across her face. The dress was a halter style in a crisp white. The back was out and from the waist down it was free and flowing to knee length.

"Perfect." Kagura said coming to Kagome's side and eyeing the dress.

"InuYasha's gonna cream his pants when he see's you in this Kags." Sango said coming up to Kagome's other side. Kagome smiled wider just thinking about her hanyou's reaction.

Once Kagome purchased her dress and a pair of white low heels, the women headed back to her place to get her ready. Kagome felt like Mulan going to see the Match Maker.

Upon entering her condo she was attacked by the crazy ladies and pulled into the bathroom. Sango ran the bath water while Kagura stripped her and combed out her hair. After she was thrown, literally, into the tub, Sango began scrubbing her while Kagura shampooed and conditioned her hair.

After the traumatizing bath Kagome was pushed into her bedroom, sore scalp and all. She managed to lotion herself without them doing it, but wasn't so lucky about picking her own undergarments. Sango and Kagura snuck and bought her a white see through thong and bra set while they were out that they stuffed her into.

When her undergarments were on she was dragged into the living room and sat into a chair in the middle of the floor. Kagura then began to style her hair into loose flowing curls that fell down to her waist and framed her heart shaped face.

Sango worked on her makeup after Kagura was finished with her hair. She applied eyeliner, mascara, lip liner and gloss. To finish it off she added a small amount of glittery white eye shadow, which inspired Kagura to spray Kagome's hair with a glitter sheen to add a special effect, as she put it.

Finally Kagome was dragged back into her room and stuffed into her dress by Kagura while Sango managed to put on her shoes. If anyone ever asked how Sango put her shoes on while Kagome was standing she would never be able to tell them.

Kagura and Sango stood back and admired their work before turning Kagome towards her full length mirror on her closet door. When she saw her reflection, Kagome's breath hitched and time stood still. She could barely recognize herself. She looked like some model straight from her favorite magazine. The dress fit better than they could have imagined. It hugged each and every one of Kagome's curves, but left _so much _to the imagination. The neckline dipped low in between her breasts, but not enough to be trashy.

Kagura added a spray of body glitter to Kagome's cleavage and Sango clipped on a diamond bracelet and put dangling diamond earrings on Kagome. When all was said and done, Kagome was dressed to bring the mighty hanyou to his knees.

* * *

_Pop!_

The sound off champagne being poured into crystal flutes rang through the elaborately decorated sitting room of the elder Taisho. InuYasha sat opposite his big brother and best friend as they prepared a toast.

"A toast to InuYasha for _finally_ getting his head out of his ass and finding love!" Miroku said raising his glass while InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Yes Indeed. The baka has finally grown up into a man worthy of Inu-Youkai blood. This Sesshomaru will be proud to call you my brother again." Sesshomaru raised his glass next to Miroku's. They both looked to InuYasha expectantly. The hanyou sighed and lifted his glass next to theirs.

"A toast to my arrogant aniki for always letting me know how I disappoint him so. I love it." InuYasha smirked at his elder brother. "And to my best friend who took me to the party where I met the bitch I now have to tame." The men chuckled and clinked their glasses before downing them. After a moment of comfortable silence Sesshomaru began his interrogation.

"Will you have the wedding at the family estate?" he asked his otouto, who promptly choked on air.

"What the fuck! Sess, man, slow down! I _just_ realized my feelings for her. I can't rush into marriage." InuYasha looked at his friend for help, but Miroku was too afraid of Sesshomaru to go against him.

"It matters not. You know how things go otouto. Once you find your mate, you mate and wed her." Sesshomaru said helping himself to another glass of champagne.

"I don't want to scare her off Sess." InuYasha whined. _'Hell I don't even have her yet!'_

"Win her over." Miroku chipped in, staring at the golden liquid in his glass he was stirring around. Both brothers looked at him with curiosity. Miroku looked to Sesshomaru for permission to continue. At the nod of the Youkai's head, he continued. "You gotta make her fall for you dude. You slept with her right?" InuYasha nodded.

"Okay, so its safe to say she feels something for you. I know Kagome, she wouldn't have let you touch her if she wasn't feeling you."

"So how do I do this?" InuYasha asked, Miroku had his undivided attention now.

"Money doesn't matter to Kagome, never has never will. You gotta do things that will amaze her. Things she'll remember for life, sweet things." Sesshomaru and InuYasha looked at each other before looking back to Miroku.

"What things?" Sesshomaru asked genuinely curious about what his otouto had to do to win his bitch. Miroku leaned back and smiled at the men.

"The Simple Things."

* * *

_**Thanks for any and all reviews they mean a lot. I know there are probably many errors here, one day I'll get a partner in crime and by partner in crime I mean a beta ^_^**_


	9. A Night With You

**The Simple Things**

**Chapter 9**

**A Night With You**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or associated characters._**

**

* * *

**

After Kagura and Sango left, Kagome checked herself one last time in the mirror. Deciding that she looked good enough to worship, she entered her living room and waited for her date to arrive. _'Okay, I can do this. It's just a date, no big deal.' _Kagome thought to herself, trying to ease her growing nervousness.

She'd been on plenty of dates before, so that wasn't bothering her. The fact that she was going out with _the_ InuYasha Taisho bothered her. She didn't know what to expect or what _not _to expect from him. Kagome was lost in her thoughts when there was a soft knock on her door. Nervously gulping she opened her door to see her hanyou.

Kagome's mouth went dry as she took in his appearance. He wore black slacks ironed to perfection, Italian leather shoes, his black dress shirt had the top two buttons undone showing his perfectly chiseled chest. Kagome managed to move her eyes away from his chest and to his face.

InuYasha didn't know what to expect when the door opened, but it wasn't the picture of perfection standing before him. He mentally drooled as he took in the way her dress hugged her every curve yet left something for him to wonder about. Her beautiful midnight locks hung freely in curls, daring him to run his fingers through them. As always her face was flawless and her light makeup only added to her beauty. The glitter adorning her body made her shine brighter than the rarest of diamonds. _'My seductive angel.' _He thought to himself as he watched Kagome look him over. He gave her his signature smirk as her gaze reluctantly met his.

"You look beautiful tonight Kags. White suits you." InuYasha complimented her, taking in the rosy colored the fanned across her cheeks.

"T-thank you. You look nice too." She replied shyly. _'My God of sexiness.'_

"Are you ready?" he asked holding out his arm. She nodded and grabbed it, closing her door.

The two rode the elevator down to the garage in comfortable silence. InuYasha helped her inside his black Range Rover before going to his side and hopping in.

Kagome watched the scenery whiz by and relaxed into her seat. She watched InuYasha out the corner of her eye and smiled inwardly. _'He's so fine and tonight, he's all mine.' _

InuYasha noticed Kagome sneaking glances at him from the corners of her eyes. He chuckled to himself, did she call that being inconspicuous?

"So where are we going?" Kagome asked wanting to break the silence.

"That's a surprise." InuYasha replied in a teasing voice.

Kagome rolled her eyes and continued looking out at the scenery passing by her window. She noticed they were no longer in the city but on the outskirts. She watched as they turned down a narrow road lined thickly with trees. After a couple of minutes they drove into a small lot.

InuYasha parked the car off to the side and turned off the ignition before stepping out of the car. Kagome was about to open her door when InuYasha opened it for her. He held out his hand to help her out the car, she accepted.

"Where are we Yash?" Kagome asked looking around the clearing lined with a few trees. She could faintly smell water, but had yet to see any. She felt him gently pull her towards a small one story building she hadn't noticed before.

"Patience is a virtue sweetie." InuYasha replied smirking. Kagome smiled and let him lead her into the building.

Upon walking in Kagome checked out her surroundings. The inside was a small dimly lit restaurant with a few round tables decorated with gold tablecloths and tea light candles. She noticed a few workers bustling about doing something or other. She noticed InuYasha wave someone over and watched a older man walk up to them.

"You arrived on time for once pup." the man said in a raspy voice.

"Shove it old man. Is our table ready?" There was a hint of irritation in InuYasha's voice.

"So rude, to not even introduce me to the beautiful young lady you've brought." the old man replied, unfazed by the hanyou's irritation. InuYasha rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist.

"Kagome this is Totosai. Old man this is Kagome." He said quickly, never taking his arm from her waist.

"Pleased to meet you Totosai." Kagome said while bowing. The old man just stared at her and blinked. Kagome looked at InuYasha, who just rolled his eyes and told the old man to take them to their table.

InuYasha lead Kagome, by her waist, to the table Totosai brought them to. After pulling out her chair and pushing it in once she was seated, InuYasha took his seat opposite her. Kagome glanced around and raised one eyebrow.

"There's no one else here." She stated. InuYasha smirked at her.

"I rented the place, they're usually packed." He told her as a waiter put two glasses of water before them.

"So what's the name of this place?" Kagome asked before taking a sip of her water.

"_It's My _Secret." He replied.

"I'm just asking a question."

"And I told you, _It's My Secret._" he said raising one eyebrow.

"You don't have to be such a jackass." Kagome hissed with narrowed eyes. Why the hell couldn't he just tell her?

"Kagome, the name of the restaurant is _It's My Secret._" he said with amusement in his voice. Kagome made an 'O' shape with her mouth and sipped her water, utterly embarrassed for snapping at him. InuYasha just chuckled at her antics and waited for their pre-ordered food to arrive.

He didn't have to wait long because a waiter arrived and sat their food before them. InuYasha took in Kagome's face as she saw her food and he was pleased. Miroku let him in on the little secret that was Kagome's favorite food. Lasagna and garlic bread.

Kagome looked back and fourth between InuYasha and her plate of lasagna and garlic bread.

"How did you know?" she asked softly before grabbing a fork to taste the delicious smelling food.

"I have my ways." InuYasha replied before shoveling ramen in his mouth. Kagome could've sworn her mouth was having an orgasm, the food was so good!

Once they finished all they could, InuYasha insisted that Kagome go out back with him. She wasn't sure she wanted to at first, but she was glad she did. He led her down a hall and out a door where she came face to face with the ocean.

The sight was breathtaking and so relaxing that she felt as if she were dreaming. There was a soft breeze caressing them as they walked down a path that led to a small beach of sorts. Kagome took her heels off and sunk her toes into the soft, warm sand.

InuYasha watched her and smiled, he'd have to thank Miroku later. He grabbed her hand and led her closer to the water so that their feet were barely touching it. He watched the waves crash against each other in a battle not understood by mankind.

Kagome watched the beautiful colors left in the sky by the sun. She always loved sunsets, they were simply beautiful. She sighed and leaned a bit closer to the silent hanyou. InuYasha looked down at her and pulled her closer to him.

They stood in peace for what could've been hours before either of them moved or spoke. It was the most peaceful time in his life, that he could remember anyway. Kagome's vanilla scent went perfectly with the scent of the ocean. He was in a self made heaven. He almost whined when Kagome stepped away from him, but he held back as he watched her step into the water so that it covered her ankles.

"Something about the water makes me feel at peace." she stated softly.

"It does." InuYasha agreed with her as he stepped up behind her. Kagome was dazed and relaxed she didn't even notice. InuYasha wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder.

"Do you remember that night Kikyou was at my door?" he whispered in her ear. Kagome thought back and tugged the memory forward. She recalled that night very well, but why was he bringing it up?

"Yeah I do." she replied.

"Good so what happens next shouldn't be a surprise." he stated too calmly to be considered good. Kagome never had the chance to digest his words before she was lifted and hurled into the water. She held her breath and kicked her arms and legs out. She was only under for a few minutes, but it scared her all the same.

Kagome gasped for air and faintly heard laughter through the water in her ears. Once her lungs were working properly she realized the dead hanyou holding onto her arms to steady her. He was laughing as if someone just told him the greatest joke in the world.

"What the fuck Taisho!" she yelled at him. He just kept laughing. She snatched her arms away from him and started to wad out of the water. She could hear him following behind her, his laughter slowly dieing down.

"What was that for InuYasha?" she asked turning towards him.

"Because my dear." he started while smirking and walking past her to where his car was parked. "Payback's a bitch."

Kagome couldn't stop shaking as InuYasha drove them home. She couldn't believe he actually threw her in the water! And on their date no less! To say she was pissed was an understatement. _'Leave it to Taisho to fuck up the moment.' _She seethed to herself.

InuYasha was uncharacteristically serene on the ride home. Who would have known throwing Kagome in water would be so rewarding? He took a quick glance at her still soaked chest and did a victory dance in his mind. Her nipples were still very erect and very evident through her wet, whit dress. He couldn't be more pleased with himself, granted he probably fucked up his chances. But he could always work his way back in…..right? _'Oh, fuck.' _He thought dejectedly as he glanced nervously back at the fuming woman. He knew she was pissed, but it was funny….wasn't it?

InuYasha pulled into the garage at their building and parked his car. He sighed as Kagome quickly exited the car and speed walked towards the elevator. InuYasha followed and managed to hop on in time, before the doors closed. He looked at Kagome's wet, seething form and almost regretted his action…..almost.

"Kagome….?" InuYasha waited for a reply that would probably never come.

"Kags, don't be mad. It was just a joke." Kagome still ignored his efforts as they both exited the elevator and started down their hall.

"Come on Kagome, you cant ignore me forever." InuYasha pleaded. _'She can't right?'_

Kagome continued to her door as if he wasn't even there. InuYasha stood in front of her door when they finally approached and refused to let her enter. Kagome huffed and tapped her foot impatiently, all while giving him the scariest glare he had ever seen.

"I'm sorry Kagome. From here." InuYasha said softly as he pointed to his chest where his heart was located. Kagome tried to hold steady to her glare, but she couldn't hold back the smile that broke free. She playfully hit his chest.

"I accept your apology since I know those words never leave your lips." she said still smiling.

"You better not tell anyone about it either." InuYasha replied playfully. He glanced at his door than back at her. "Do you wanna come over?"

Kagome sighed and looked him in his eyes. "I don't think that's a good idea. At least not tonight. I'm not sure where I stand with you, but I do know that it wont be as a playtoy for your bed."

InuYasha gave her a blank look before chuckling. He wrapped her into his arms and began slowly and softly kissing her. He swiped his tongue across her bottom lip and she parted her lips. His tongue lazily explored her as she did the same. Ending the kiss, he looked deep into her eyes, mesmerized by her sweet and innocent beauty.

"You're a lot of things to me Kagome, but a play toy has never been one."

* * *

_** A/N: This chappie is short and sweet, don't blame me Kags and Yash ran off. They say I bug them too much. Oh well. Anywho, thanks for all the reviews and favorites, means a lot. I know a few of you thought that Kags sleeping with Yash was a bad choice, but sometimes in life we don't make the "right" choice and just go with our feelings. Kagome wanted to feel InuYasha, so she did. I for one don't blame her ^_^ I know I said I would debut a new story…..shit happens. I got a better idea for it so I have to rewrite it and crap, plus I'm working on my first ever novel (super excited) so bear with me. I will try to update next Saturday (1-22-11) so keep your eyes open. Once again thanks for the reviews! Wonder how long it will take to get 100.…..**_

_**Love, B.B**_


	10. You Make Me Wanna

_**The Simple Things**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**You make me wanna**_

_**A/N: Here's the chappie I promised last week lol. As a peace offering I have the first chapters to two new fics! I worked hard on them so hope you like them if you choose to read. And also this chapter is dedicated to Inume-blue HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! Hope you had fun! Also as you may have noticed I changed my name...i think it's a little better than 3lue 3utterfly but what do you guys think? Keep it or change it back?  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Obviously at this point we know I dont own InuYasha...**_

_**

* * *

**_

"ACHOO!" Kagome sneezed into a bundle of tissue for what seemed like the millionth time. She wiped her nose and threw her tissues away, but not before sending a chilling glare to InuYasha.

"This is all your fault you….you…you jerk!" Kagome yelled hoarsely at InuYasha. He just rolled his eyes and placed a cup of hot green tea in front of her. She had caught a cold from when he dumped in the water four days ago on their first date. She had been staying at his place since then, demanding he take care of her since it was his fault.

"I thought you forgave me Kags. We gotta move on babe." He said flashing a bright smile to try and lighten the mood.

"Well you thought wrong you iggit! Who the hell throws their date in water!" She screamed at him before taking a few small sips of her tea. The hot liquid worked wonders on her tender throat. InuYasha sat next to her on the couch and tilted his head like a curious puppy.

"What in the world is an iggit Kagome?" He asked with amusement in his voice. Kagome threw a balled up tissue at him angrily.

"Fuck you Taisho!" She yelled and quickly took another sip of her tea to help her throat.

"As you wish baby." InuYasha said seductively, standing up and pulling his shirt over his head. He was about to unbuckle his pants when Kagome's horse scream stopped him.

"Just what the _HELL ARE YOU DOING?_" Kagome looked at him like he grew three heads, five arms, a started go go dancing.

"You said you wanted to fuck." He shrugged his shoulders before continuing. "I'm always down to make you scream."

"HENTAI!" She screamed throwing a couch pillow at him and knocking him back down to the couch.

"Stealing Sango's lines now?" He smirked at the fuming woman next to him. She only glared at him before going back to sipping her tea.

For four days they did this; argue, trade sexual innuendos, and he cared for her. Most men would've probably hated this, but InuYasha actually liked weighing on her hand and foot. He cooked her breakfast and dinner everyday she was there. She was, however, on her own for lunch. He had a multi billion dollar company to run after all.

"Well beautiful, it's been fun but I gotta go make the bacon for us." InuYasha said leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"Yeah yeah. Bye Koinu." Kagome mumbled, leaning into the small peck. InuYasha just smiled at her and grabbed his cell, keys and briefcase before walking out the door. Kagome watched him disappear through the door and sighed.

"I guess it's more Wife Swap reruns til Playboy gets back." she said to herself, turning on the television and reclining back.

* * *

"Here are your messages Mr. Taisho." The young lady at the front said cheerfully while handing InuYasha his messages on a piece of paper.

"Thanks Yoko." He mumbled grabbing the paper and entering his office. As soon as his beautiful booty touched his high priced leather chair his secretary buzzed him.

"Mr. Taisho your brother is here to see you." she said cheerfully. Before InuYasha could respond, his brother had already barged in and locked his office door.

"What do you want Fluff shit?" InuYasha asked feigning an attitude as he looked over some files on his laptop. Sesshomaru walked to his desk and took a seat at one of the chairs directly in front. He crossed one leg over the other and flipped his long silver hair back over his shoulders, in the most dramatic way possible.

"Kagura requests that you and your mate join us for dinner tonight." Sesshomaru said before he rolled his neck and snap his fingers. "And don't be late."

"I'm always on time honey." InuYasha replied with a fake feminine voice. "Is that the way Kagura wanted you to deliver the message or are you trying to tell me something?"

"Kagura expects you to report everything I said to her when you arrive tonight, including her custom neck roll." Sesshomaru said in a bored tone.

"That woman. You are aware that Kagome isn't my mate, right?" InuYasha stopped what he was doing to look at his brother.

"I expect _you _to not know how to claim a diamond. You're only used to owning cubic zirconium."

"Always using metaphors….bastard." InuYasha stated under his breath and turned his attention back to his work. Just then his phone rang and he reached over to answer it.

"Taisho speaking." He answered in a voice reserved strictly for business.

"Yasha darling how are you?" A woman asked sweetly. InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"What the fuck do you want woman?" He asked irritably, and not really caring what she wanted.

"That's rude Yashie, I was just calling to see how you were." she said.

"Cut the bullshit."

"Okay fine. I called to see if you gave any thought to combing companies." she said quickly.

"Yeah actually I have."

"Oh really? Well what's the answer?" she asked excitement evident in her tone.

"SUCK MY BALLS! I'M RICH BIIITCHHH!" InuYasha screamed into the receiver before hanging up. He looked up to see his brother looking at him amused.

"Kikyou I presume?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Bitch won't leave me alone." InuYasha replied.

"She wants you to boost her company by combining with her." Sesshomaru simply stated. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you how disastrous that would be."

"Not at all aniki." InuYasha replied typing.

"I'm off. Rot in hell half breed." Sesshomaru said walking out of InuYasha's office.

"Eat shit and die Fluffy." InuYasha replied nonchalantly while doing his work. The quicker he was done there, the quicker he could get back to playing house with Kagome.

* * *

Kagome had just showered and slipped on a pair of black terry cloth shorts and a red sports bra. She went into the living room and started moving the furniture around for more space. She had decided to do a little Yoga after she watched her eleventh episode of Wife Swap.

After she moved the couch and table out of her way she went on a search for candles. Her search ended in a dead end however so she decided to go to her place to get some. She grabbed her keys from the counter and walked out of InuYasha's condo and into her own. She went into her hallway closet and grabbed her yoga mat and a few calming candles. She also grabbed her meditation CD out of her stereo in her living room. She was locking her door back and about to head back into InuYasha's when she felt someone tap her shoulder. Kagome turned around and froze in surprise.

"Shiro?" She asked timidly.

"Hey Kagome, long time no see! How are you?" He asked stepping closer to her. Kagome took a step back. One thing that she never liked about Shiro was that he always wanted to be nose to nose and Kagome didn't like breathing other people's air while they talked….except InuYasha.

"I'm good, ummm Shiro….how's you know where I lived?" She asked looking down the hall to see if anyone was around. She and Shiro were friends, but she never mentioned where she lived so she was officially creeped the fuck out.

"From Sango so what do you say to a late lunch?" He asked staring at her like she was the lunch he had in mind.

"Maybe some other time, I'm not up to it today." Truth was she was starving, but she wanted her usual meal with chef Inu. "I gotta go now though, I'll call you sometime." Kagome said turning around and attempting to leave. She opened the door to InuYasha's place when she felt Shiro's hand on her shoulder, she reluctantly turned around.

"I thought you lived over there." Shiro said pointing to her door.

"I do."

"Then why are you going in there?" Shiro pointed to InuYasha's open condo behind her.

"It's my boyfriends place." Kagome said nonchalantly. One little white lie wouldn't hurt, not like he'd find out the truth anyway.

"Boyfriend? You just got back to Tokyo." Shiro mumbled.

"Yeah like almost two months ago. Anyways I gotta be going." Kagome attempted to go inside when Shiro spun her back around and put her in a tight bear hug. The mat, candles and CD fell from Kagome's hands, her arms were trapped at her sides by Shiro's arms that were wrapped around her.

"Shiro, let go." Kagome said weakly. She could barely breath. She felt Shiro about to say something, but he was cut off by a strong masculine voice.

"What the fuck are you doing?" The voice asked in amusement, but there was also an underlying hint of danger in the statement.

Shiro let go of Kagome and looked at the hanyou standing by them with a cocked eyebrow and arms crossed. Kagome let out a sigh of relief and smiled at him.

"InuYasha." She said in a weak voice, she was still recovering from the death hug.

"Hey babe. What are you doing up?" InuYasha asked giving Kagome his full attention. Shiro stood there watching the two.

"I wanted to get some things from my apartment to do yoga." she replied. InuYasha nodded his head then looked at Shiro.

"Where does he come in?" InuYasha asked jerking his thumb in Shiro's direction. Kagome giggled at his rudeness.

"He was here when I came out my apartment."

"My name is Shiro, you are?" Shiro said holding out his hand. InuYasha took it and shook so hard that Shiro's feet momentarily left the ground.

"I'm InuYasha." InuYasha said before wrapping an arm around Kagome, who just picked up her dropped items. "And I'm banging this. Catch ya later." With that InuYasha escorted Kagome back inside and shut the door in a stunned Shiro's face.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Kagome said while spreading her yoga mat on the living room floor. She went about setting and lighting her candles and put on her CD. She then turned off the lights and began stretching on her mat.

Inuyasha stood by with his arms crossed watching Kagome set up her items. He watched as she stretched her beautiful body. His eyes lowered slightly as he watched her move into various yoga positions that looked strangely erotic to him. He could feel his body responding as he watched Kagome's body bend and stretch into different poses. Man did he love a flexible woman. _'I will not jump on her. I will not jump on her. I will not…oh fuck.' _InuYasha chanted in his head. He almost believed himself until Kagome went into a pose that had her bent over with her ass in the air. The perfect position for submission as far as InuYasha's instincts were concerned.

He moved slowly towards her, all the while keeping his eyes locked on her luscious backside. When he was directly behind her he took a claw and began to expertly cut her shorts until they fell from her body. He heard Kagome gasp and try to get up, he was having none of it. He pushed her gently on her upper back to keep her bent over and began to softly caress her smooth skin.

Kagome felt her body shiver under InuYasha's touch. She felt his hands rub from the back of her neck and down her back. He stopped right above her boy short underwear. She heard him growl low in pleasure at the sight right before she felt a breeze on her bottom, he had shred her underwear.

InuYasha made quick work of getting his pants and boxers off. He tossed his shirt aside and turned his attention back to his woman. He planted soft wet kisses up and down her back, making sure to kiss each of her dimples. He worked his way to her lovely backside and planted kisses and soft nips on each cheek. He then went further down and caught of whiff of her arousal, the scent begging him to taste it. InuYasha's tongue made its way out his mouth and into Kagome's drenched flower. Kagome gasped softly as InuYasha began tasting her from behind, it was the most erotic thing she had ever experienced thus far. InuYasha expertly flicked his tongue in and out of her honey flavored love, eliciting moans from the shivering woman. He could feel her muscles clamping on his tongue, he withdrew it. He couldn't have her exhausting her energy just yet. InuYasha then thrust his hardened shaft into Kagome's awaiting body. She screamed out in pleasure as he entered her and began pounding her. She tried to thrust back onto him but couldn't keep up with his speed. InuYasha went deeper into her, searching for uncharted territories. He wanted to mark her insides his so no other man could enter. Kagome began to shiver and moan louder than she knew was humanly possible. She felt that all too familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach and felt herself become wetter. InuYasha could feel her love muscle increasing its hold on his shaft and it compelled him to thrust harder into her. He was rewarded with a sweet cry from Kagome as her flood gates broke and her sweet nectar leaked out of her and onto him, coating his shaft and thighs. A few hard thrusts later InuYasha released his own nectar and collapsed on the floor with Kagome.

Both were laid out on the floor and panting, exhausted from their release. Kagome lazily turned her head in InuYasha's direction.

"We really need to use condoms or you'll be throwing me a baby shower." Kagome said slightly giggling. InuYasha smiled at her.

"Just give me the guest list and consider it done."

"I'm serious Yash."

"So am I." InuYasha turned towards Kagome and wrapped a arm around her waist. "If you do end up pregnant, I'll be okay with it. Happy even."

"What?" Kagome replied intelligently. InuYasha pulled her closer to him and cuddled her. He began to stroke her hair as he answered her.

"I'm just saying that if given the chance, I would be happy to be a father. Especially if you're the mother." He said softly. Kagome was lost for words over what he revealed. She had always wanted a kid, she just didn't know when. She wanted to talk about it more with him, but her eyelids had other plans and decided to close before she could even think up a response.


	11. When It All Falls Down

_**Chapter 11**_

_**When It All Falls Down**_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: You and me both know he aint mine._**

**_Special thanks to Purduepup for making this presentable for me ^_^ _**

* * *

Kagome sat in her living room, staring unseeingly at the television screen. She wasn't sure what was on—her mind was too busy.

She had left InuYasha's apartment after she had awoken from their last sexual encounter. She had realized something during their conversation concerning kids: What if she was pregnant? Then what?

She had her answer now. A doctor's visit two days ago confirmed that she was not pregnant, and birth control supplement implanted into her right arm insured she wouldn't be for awhile.

'_What the hell was I thinking?' _She had asked herself that question for the past week. She had ignored InuYasha's phone calls and visits—she couldn't deal with him right now. Everything was happening so fast, and she had momentarily lost herself to his charms. This was the same guy who spent all four years of high school making her life hell. This was the guy who brought home different women every night. This was the guy who couldn't remember any of said women's names. This was the guy…_'that I love.'_

There was no denying it. Someway, somehow, InuYasha Taisho had worked his way into her bloodstream, and she couldn't get him out. _'Would I even want to?' _She didn't remember when or even how she had let her guard down, but she did.

"The question is do I regret it?" Kagome said softly aloud. Did she regret it? She wasn't sure. InuYasha hadn't done anything to make her doubt him, but didn't he? He dated numerous women. Although he had only been with Kagome lately, or so she assumed.

Kagome shook her head and took a deep breath. Surely she would give herself a headache if she continued, but she couldn't help it. What if this was just some game to him? Bang the former nerd or some stupid crap like that. Would that make her stupid? _'Hell yeah.' _

Kagome stood from her spot on the floor and stretched her aching body. Sitting for three hours in the same position was not a bright idea at all. After a good stretch, she looked around her living room, wondering what she could do to occupy her mind. She hadn't left her apartment for fear of running into InuYasha. It's not that she was afraid of him—she just couldn't face him at the moment with her thoughts so….screwed.

Kagome went into her kitchen and began to take out the ingredients for her favorite comfort food: curry chicken. As she prepared her meal, she thought back to the last conversation she had with him. Did he seriously want her to have his baby? Probably not. He's a playboy, and playboys didn't make good fathers.

Kagome leaned against her kitchen counter as her food cooked on the stove. _'Maybe I was stupid.' _There was no way InuYasha had fallen for her enough to want to start a family—not with her. Kagome was average compared to the women he dealt with, so why would he pick her? She was nothing more than a college graduate with aspirations of becoming an author and working part-time at her sister's law firm. Nothing enticing about that. _'Yeah, I was stupid.' _

Kagome let out a soft, depressed sigh. She had been a complete and hopeless fool. She had fallen head over heels for a man who only wanted her heels over her head. She knew what InuYasha was about, yet she still fell for his game. He played her ass like a championship game and walked away with the ring.

Kagome's face slowly went form sad and depressed to enraged. How dare he? How dare he play with her feelings! How dare he make her fall for him? How dare he give her false hopes and dreams of a future for them? A future they would never even have! A future that would never even exist in her mind any longer.

Kagome looked towards her front door when she heard the faint laughter of a man. InuYasha. Her tiny hands balled into tight fists. The bastard. She should go out there and give him a piece of her mind. Tell him exactly where he can stick his false hopes and dreams.

Making up her mind, Kagome stormed towards her front door and snatched it open, determined to let the dirty playing hanyou know exactly what she thought of him.

* * *

InuYasha sighed as he drove home from his office. One week. One whole, agonizing, lonely week. He hadn't spoken or seen Kagome, and he didn't know why. What had he done? Did he say the wrong thing? Did he not spend enough money on her? Maybe that was it. Yeah, he needed to shower her with more gifts. _'But she said she didn't care about money.'_ Had she lied to him?

InuYasha's face twisted into confused anger. Why would she lie? She had made it a point to always mention that she didn't care how much he made. She wasn't the materialistic type…or was she? Had she been playing him? Pretending to be an innocent beauty when she was really a vindictive vixen? _'She wouldn't do that, would she?' _

The thought was unbearable.

He had done things with her he had done with no other. He actually _cuddled_ with her! He had taken her out to eat, for crying out loud! He never even bought a woman a cup of ice! He had told her he wanted her to have his kid…

Wait, that was it! She didn't want to have a child by a hanyou! _'That dirty bitch!' _Everything was fine and dandy until he mentioned having a family with the little gold-digger. He should've known!

"You can never trust a bitch," InuYasha said aloud to himself. It was something he had been telling himself for years, and for years, it had worked out great for him. He had managed to get new, hot women any night he chose and avoided commitment like the plague. _'Until she came around.' _

Kagome.

With her sweet voice that sounded like a child's laughter, her beautiful face that was the picture of perfection, her body that was….indescribable. She had got under his skin, seeped into his senses. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He thought of her day in and day out—she was a never-ending part of his thoughts. Her scent was all over his apartment, and it drove him wild. He needed her in everyway possible: physically, emotionally, mentally.

But she denied him.

She denied him phone calls. She denied him text messages. She denied him entrance into her home. She denied his letters, cards, flowers. Him. She denied him. _'And for what?' _That's the question he could never answer. Apparently being one of the richest men in Japan didn't help him conquer the secrets of love.

Love?

"Love? What the fuck!" InuYasha yelled at his reflection in his rearview mirror. Who said anything about love? He didn't love her. Sure, she made his life much more enjoyable and exciting. Sure, he couldn't keep her out of his head. Sure, he was miserable now that she distanced herself. But love her? No. He didn't love the wench. That was purely impossible.

Smart men didn't fall in love. It was cardinal rule number one. The minute you let a woman into your heart, she'd wrap a chain around it and hold you hostage for life. Nope. He was no one's slave, not even his own.

He cared for Kagome; he could admit that. He cared for her more than he ever cared for anyone, besides his mother. Hell, Kagome could come to him right now and ask for the world, and he would actually consider giving it to her. He wouldn't in the end, of course, but he would consider it.

InuYasha let his mind continue to analyze the girl's strange behavior while he parked his car. He grabbed his keys and got his car, heading towards the elevator.

The real question was, was she a stupid, gold-digging bitch who was after his billions, or was she the real deal? And if she was the real deal, why was she avoiding him? She more than likely won't answer his calls, so he would have to enlist Sango's help.

InuYasha felt a shudder go through his body. Sango had given him hell all week about Kagome. She was hell-bent on saying he had done something wrong. He didn't though, right?

"Women are too confusing," he softly said to himself as he walked down the hall towards his apartment. As he reached his door, he felt his phone vibrate. It was Miroku sending him the "dirty joke of the day". InuYasha chuckled a little and unlocked his door, but as he pushed it open, Kagome's door flew open.

InuYasha turned to look at the angry woman staring at him with something akin to hatred. _'What the fuck is her problem?' _He hadn't seen or talked to her in a whole week, and she was looking at him like he killed her whole family! What gives?

"You fucking lowlife bastard, how could you?" Kagome yelled at him, her body shaking with all the anger she felt. The anger at him and, more importantly, herself.

"How could I what? What are you talking about! Stop looking at me like that!" InuYasha said back, trying to keep his voice level. He was getting pissed.

"Don't give me that innocent bullshit, Taisho! You know exactly what I mean!" she yelled back at him. "All this time, you've been playing me!"

What. The. Fuck. Was she delusional?

"What? Kagome, you're not making any fucking sense. How have I been playing you?" InuYasha asked her, genuine confusion clouding his eyes. Kagome was too enraged to see it.

"All this time, you've played me for a fool. I can't believe I fell for all your bullshit! I knew better! I knew, and I still fell for it! I fell for you, and you played me. You played me." Kagome was reduced to sobs at this point. There was more she wanted to say, but she couldn't. She couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes. She couldn't stop the fast pace of her heart, a result of InuYasha standing not even two feet in front of her. She couldn't stop her love for him.

InuYasha was speechless. For the first time in his life, a woman had shut him up. He watched her cry as her words slowly sunk into his understanding, but he didn't understand them. How could she say he was playing her? He had been honest with her this whole time…well, half the time. She was the one playing him!

"I don't know what you're talking about, woman. You're the one playing games around here," InuYasha said, his face hardening. Her tears had a strange affect on him. They made him want to hold her and whisper in her ear that everything would be alright, that he would always be there. Like hell he was doing something that stupid.

"What?" Kagome asked through her tears.

"You heard me, bitch! The moment I mentioned starting a family, you ran for the fucking hills," InuYasha yelled at her. "Was the thought of having a baby by a hanyou too disgusting for you, Kagome?"

Kagome was momentarily silenced. What did he mean? He was lying to her; he hadn't wanted a family. He had told her that to keep her wanting him, to make her turn a blind eye to his bullshit, and he was doing it again.

"You will not turn this around on me, Taisho! You're the one who was using me, but not anymore! I'm done with you, Taisho—DONE!" Kagome yelled at him before turning and going back into her apartment.

"Yeah? See if I give a fuck, you stupid, money-hungry tramp! I'M DONE WITH YOU!" he yelled back at her retreating figure. The slamming of her door was the only response he got. Frustrated and beyond pissed, InuYasha went into his own apartment, slamming his door.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. I know it's been while, but you guys know my reason. I'm feeling slightly like myself again and decided to get back to writing. The chapters short but I just wanted to put something up for you since it's been so long. Please review, even if it's two words.**


	12. Mature Is Overrated

_**The Simple Things**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Mature is overrated **_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own him duh**_

_**Special Thanks to PurduePup for helping me loads with this chapter. If it wasn't for her, it wouldn't have gotten done...so don't forget to thank her! ^_^**_

* * *

Silence followed what could only be described as the smack heard around the world. InuYasha stood frozen in place, his head turned at an awkward angle from the force of the slap.

Sango stood in front of him, her breath coming out in random huffs, her hand red from impact with the hanyou's face. She was beyond pissed at the being standing before her. She wanted to rip apart his limbs and snatch his intestines through his nose, but she wouldn't. Kagome would hate her.

Kagome had called Sango after her argument with InuYasha and told her everything that had transpired. Sango had disagreed with Kagome's assumptions, but Kagome wouldn't hear of it. She demanded Sango find her an apartment far from the hanyou. Sango found her a nice two bedroom place on the other side of Tokyo, far enough from InuYasha. Kagome wasted no time moving into her new place, leaving the hanyou to sulk.

That was a week ago.

One whole miserable week for both the hanyou and the scorned woman. InuYasha watched with his door cracked as uniformed men moved Kagome's things out of her condo and out of his life. Kagome watched InuYasha out the corner of her eyes, hoping he would stop her. Hoping he would say something to change her mind. He never did.

Now Sango stood in InuYasha's condo giving him a piece of her mind. How could he just watch her sister walk away? Didn't he realize they were both acting like scared little children?

"How could you just let her go?" Sango asked the hanyou.

InuYasha turned his head towards Sango, revealing a red cheek. He hadn't said a word to her since she entered his condo, throwing insults about him being stupid among other things. He didn't care. He didn't care about much of anything right now. The woman he loved moved to get away from him. InuYasha shook his head. What the hell? He didn't love that bitch! Hell he was happy she was gone.

"She's a grown woman Sango. What was I supposed to do? Tell her no?" InuYasha answered softly.

Miroku sat on the couch watching the two standing before him. He had come over with Sango in hopes that he could save his friend from being butchered by the angry woman.

"You were supposed to tell her how you really feel you idiot! That's what you were supposed to do!" Sango yelled back, frustration lacing her tone. She couldn't believe how _stupid _he was being. "If what she thinks about you is truly wrong then go tell her."

"I tried that already and she wouldn't listen, and even if I wanted to go tell her I couldn't because I don't know where she lives." InuYasha shrugged his shoulders and walked over to his living room window, looking out at the city. He had been doing that a lot since the argument with Kagome. She had turned his world upside down and there wasn't a thing he could do to fix it, except bring her back.

"Besides, its not like she wants me." InuYasha said aloud to himself. Sango and Miroku exchanged a look, both overhearing what InuYasha had said.

"What makes you say that?" Miroku asked, including himself in the conversation for the first time.

"You two didn't see the way she looked at me. I don't even know what I did." InuYasha replied quietly, bowing his head and letting his ears droop.

He missed her. She was his perfect little ray of sunshine and now she was gone. His world was dark and gloomy.

"She said you were playing her, were you?" Sango asked. She hoped her sister was wrong, for InuYasha's sake.

"I never played Kagome, I meant every word I ever said to her." InuYasha replied back. "I don't know how the hell she came up with that conclusion."

Sango and Miroku gave each other a small smile before walking over to the unsuspecting hanyou. InuYasha felt hands on his shoulders before he was abruptly turned around to meet two smiling faces.

"Are you saying that you weren't playing Kagome?" Sango asked in an overly sugarcoated voice. InuYasha took a huge gulp and nodded his head. Something about a smiling Sango scared him.

"Are you saying that you _want _Kagome?" Miroku asked in a voice as equally sugary as Sango's. _'These two are fuckin' nuts!'_

"What's with you two?" InuYasha asked. He was beginning to fear for his life.

"Oh nothing. We just may be able to help you." Sango said in a sing song voice.

"If you _really _want Kagome that is." Miroku added in his own sing song voice. InuYasha looked back and forth between the two crazy people in front of him.

Did he want Kagome?

That was a good question, he wasn't too sure of the answer. To some the answer would be an obvious yes. Those who think that are idiots. Why would he want that hateful human?

'_Great. Now I sound like Sess.'_

Why couldn't he just stick to his plan in the first place? Fuck the former nerd a few hundred times and then forget her name and her existence.

That's what he had done to countless women before her, and he never cared. Not even for a millisecond.

But that was before _her_, that was before she waltzed her perky ass into his life and made him fall in love.

STOP!

He was absolutely, positively, definitely, not in love! That was impossible, there was no way in hell this was love.

Love was caring about the other person's feelings. He didn't.

Love was running after them when they tried to leave you and spouting romantic sayings. Did he look like he'd do that wimpy shit?

Love was only sleeping with one person for the rest of your life.

That one doesn't even deserve an answer.

The point was, he wasn't in love. He didn't give a shit about her…much. He just wanted to know if she was okay and what he did to make her hate him. And maybe he wanted her to give him a possible heir and a wedding.

That didn't mean he was in love. Idiots.

"Okay, okay. What do you two have in mind?" InuYasha asked cautiously. Making a plan with those two was a dangerous venture.

"Oh nothing, just…" Sango began whispering what she thought was an ingenious plan. The plan of plans. The un-fail-able plan.

InuYasha listened and nodded his head in agreement every once in awhile. Miroku watched Sango whisper the perfect plan into InuYasha's ear, a grin on his face.

A clock ticked and tocked in the background, but that's irrelevant.

"And you think that will work?" InuYasha rose a questioning eyebrow to Sango and Miroku. The two vigorously nodded their heads with goofy smiles on their faces.

"Of course it will! I think I know my own sister!" Sango said to InuYasha.

"And we both know that my sweet Sango is always right." Miroku added his two cent, looking lovingly at his better half. Sango smiled at her man and turned her attention back to InuYasha.

"So, are you in or are you going to punk out and go whining with your tail between your legs?" Sango asked.

InuYasha looked between the two again and thought hard. Did he really want to go through with this stupid ass plan?

'_I'll look like a idiot and for what?'_

Some chick who didn't even want him anymore? He was Inu-fuckin'-Yasha! He could get another chick with a simple push of a button.

And yet…..

He wanted her.

Her, with her sweet smelling scent of vanilla. Her, with her beautiful voice that was so soft and musical. Her, with skin so touchable. Her, with a personality that put even him to shame.

Kagome.

The bitch that had stolen his heart and refused to let it go. He didn't want her to let it go.

He wanted her to hold it forever and ever. He wanted all the cliché shit he saw in the movies. He wanted romantic dinners and later night cuddling. He wanted to take walks on the beach and hold hands. He wanted to watch chick flicks together like a little pansy. He wanted to talk about children and practice making them. He wanted to get married at his families estate and smash cake in each other's faces.

He wanted Kagome back. _His _Kagome.

Without further thought to the consequences, they could go fuck themselves, he gave his final answer.

"Let's do this."

* * *

**_A/N: I know, it's another short chapter and it took forever. What can I say? My brain just wasn't working for this particular chapter. But don't fret because next chapter will be the LONGEST chapter in the history of this story. Also, in case you haven't guessed already...this fic is close to it's end. I'd say there will be two more chapters and an epilouge. Thanks for reading and reviewing and favoriting and story alerting this story and me. It means a bunch ^_^ Last thing and then I'll shut up lol *If anyone needs a editor I'm open* TTFN Hunnies..._**


	13. Act One: Notice Me

_**The Simple Things**_

_**Act One: Notice Me**_

* * *

**_A/N: _**_No you're not delusional, I actually updated. How long has it been? Around 3...4 months? Yeah I should be ashamed. I just hope someone still reads this. Enjoy^_^_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or associated characters.  
_

* * *

Inuyasha looked at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in black jeans and a silver button up with the first two buttons undone. His waist length silver hair was in a long braid down his back.

He couldn't believe he was actually going through with this. All for a damn woman. All for _that _damn woman.

He'd be the first to admit, they're fight was stupid, petty and childish. It was no reason for her to move and stop talking to him.

Damn females and their emotions. Now he had to go and embarrass himself while sweeping her off her feet.

'_Damn bitch better come back.' _He thought to himself as he grabbed his cell phone off his dresser. He found his keys on his kitchen counter and made his way out his condo and to Sango's place.

He didn't bother knocking and let himself in, sitting on the couch.

"Inuyasha, is that you?" Sango yelled from upstairs. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _'Humans….'_

"If it wasn't you'd be seriously fucked." He yelled back. He heard her laugh and fifteen minutes later she was walking down the stairs wearing a mid thigh length strapless black dress.

"I can handle myself. You ready?" She asked walking towards the front door.

"Yeah, you sure she's gonna be there?" Inuyasha asked as they walked to his silver BMW convertible. They got in and Inuyasha started off to their destination.

"Of course. I called her yesterday and she agreed. She called before you arrived and I told her I'd meet her there." Sango said looking into the mirror and fixing her hair. "Miroku is already there so you guys come in twenty minutes after we go in. That way she won't get suspicious."

Inuyasha nodded and pulled in front of the club, _Rendezvous._ _Rendezvous_ was a private nightclub that only catered to those with money to blow. Inuyasha had pulled a few strings to get Sango and Kagome on the guest list.

All he had to do to get in was show his face.

Inuyasha found Miroku's car and parked next to it. He and Sango got out and walked over to Miroku.

"Lookin' sexy baby." Miroku said huskily as he gave Sango a short and sweet kiss. "I saw her waiting by the door for you." Sango nodded and walked away towards the door where her sister was.

Miroku turned towards Inuyasha. "So, you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm here aint I?" Inuyasha snapped. He was tired of being asked that question. If he didn't want her back, if he didn't want to do this, he wouldn't.

Fucking simple.

"I want her back." That was all he said before entering the club twenty minutes later.

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

"Kagome!" Sango squealed as she hugged her sister. She had only seen her once since she moved and she really missed her.

"I missed you too Sango, but I can't breath." Kagome gasped. Sango giggled and let her go.

"I thought you said Miroku was coming?" Kagome asked as they headed towards the guard at the door. Their names were on the list so no need to stand in line.

"He's meeting us." Sango said as she gave the guard their name, gaining them entry.

The duo stepped inside and were immediately swept into the atmosphere of the club. They began dancing around as they made their way to the bar.

"Two cosmos." Kagome told the bartender before turning to her sister. "So I have some exciting news…"

"And that is?" Sango asked leaning forward so she could hear better.

"Remember that novel I was working on?" At Sango's nod she continued, "Guess who got published…"

It took ten seconds for Sango to scream and hug her sister again.

"I can't fucking believe it! I'm so happy for you! What was the book about?" Sango asked as their cosmos arrived.

"It's, uh, actually an erotic novel called _Mr. Dominate._" Kagome blushed as she took a large sip of her drink. She didn't originally plan to write an erotic novel, it just happened one day. It paid off in the end so she really couldn't complain.

"Oh I can't wait to read this." Sango giggled as she sipped her cosmo.

"Read what?" Miroku asked as he came to stand behind Sango.

"Kagome wrote an erotic novel _and _got published." Sango told Miroku. They both laughed at the blush on Kagome's face.

"I'm going to dance, screw you guys." Kagome said as she left towards the dance floor. She went down eight steps and began working her way through the crowd. She found a spot in the middle and began dancing to the fast paced beat.

She was happy when Sango had asked her to come to the club. She missed everyone, even him.

Kagome felt someone grab her hips and she turned to see who it was. She saw a brown haired, green eyed attractive male smiling at her.

"May I have this dance?" He asked in a sultry tone. Kagome smiled as a slower beat began.

"Yes you may." She began grinding her hips onto the guy behind her. Losing herself in the beat once again. Not noticing a pair of golden globes staring at her.

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

Inuyasha stood on the dance floor surrounded by three women, all scantily clad and all rubbing on him. His eyes never left the women in front of him.

There stood the object of his affections, dancing suggestively on another male. Didn't the bitch know she was his? He suppressed a growl.

Her raven hair was in loose curls hanging to her waist. Smoky eye shadow and eye liner made her grey eyes stand out more. Pink lipstick added a sensuous touch to her perfectly plump lips. The icing on the cake was the silver sleeveless dress that stopped mid thigh. The neck of the dress dipped dangerously low, giving a good view of her beautiful cleavage.

Inuyasha watched her dancing and wanted her to dance on him like that. The way she was moving her hips in circles called to the most primal part of him.

Part of him wanted to storm over there, snatch Kagome and take her back to his place where he could fuck her into submission all night long. No. He wouldn't do that.

He continued to stare at her until her beautiful grey eyes met his.

Kagome could feel someone watching her. She could feel their eyes burning holes into her. And for some reason, it excited her. She opened her eyes to see a pair of gold ones staring right at her.

Her heart began to pound furiously in her chest. Why was he here? A part of her wanted to go ask him. To say she was sorry. To pull him to her and let him dominate her.

And she would have if it weren't for the three prostitutes hanging all over him. It pissed her off, seeing him with other women. Sure she was the one who pushed him away, but he was supposed to _pursue _her. Okay, yeah, she left him for a stupid reason, but it seemed reasonable at the time.

She was afraid. She didn't want to get hurt by him. She didn't want to catch him with another woman. But most of all, she didn't want him to leave her.

Kagome continued her eye contact with Inuyasha while dancing with her dance partner. She still didn't know his name. She didn't care either, not with Inuyasha standing there looking at her like that.

There was a fiery intensity in his eyes that made her want to melt in his arms. The fact that he didn't seem to notice the women hanging on him just added to effect he was having on her.

She didn't know how long they continued to stare at each other, an hour, three? She just knew she felt disappointed when he shifted his eyes to look at the floor.

She was about to look away when he lifted his eyes back up to her. There was something new there-determination. He stared at her a few minutes longer before lifting his hand and signaling her to come to him.

Her body moved of its own accord away from her protesting dance partner and towards Inuyasha. Their eyes stayed locked as she made her way to stand in front of him.

Inuyasha pushed the women away from him as Kagome came to a stop in front of him. They protested, but after seeing it was no use they gave Kagome dirty looks before walking away.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and wasted no time wrapping his arms around her and pulling her flush against him. He dipped his head in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply.

'_Fuck I missed her scent.' _He thought as he gently licked a trail from her neck to her earlobe. He nibbled it softly and placed a few kisses there.

"You look amazing in this dress." He whispered into her ear. He began nibbling gently on her neck. "I can hardly contain myself."

Kagome sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. She couldn't push him away if she tried-not that she wanted to. She missed him with every fiber of her being and wanted him in her life. Guess it takes a separation to realize just how important someone truly is to you…

Inuyasha continued his ministrations on her neck, nibbling, sucking, kissing his way up to her jaw line. He kissed a small trail to her lips and began kissing her deeply. Kagome moaned against his lips and allowed him entry.

Inuyasha massaged her tongue with his and took his time reintroducing himself to her wet cavern. She tasted just as sweet and she smelled. He could kiss her all night.

He pulled away after some time to allow her to breath. He went back to her neck and began sucking once again. He didn't want other males around her again. He would make sure everyone knew she was taken.

He pulled away to see a nice sized purple mark on the skin between her neck and shoulder. He smirked. It wasn't his real mark, but it would chase away any males who came sniffing around his bitch.

He looked into Kagome's dazed eyes. She was so beautiful to him. How did he ever live without her? She was his missing puzzle piece and if he did things right then she come fit herself next to him once again.

Inuyasha placed his lips on Kagome's for one last passionate kiss. He placed small kisses on her jaw and cheek before moving to her ear.

"I'm sorry baby, about everything." He whispered in her ear. "I gotta go. Think on this and call me tomorrow."

He leaned back and looked into her surprised eyes. "I want you back Kagome. Let me know what you want soon." Kagome nodded and he left.

He would patiently wait until he heard from her and he hoped she would say something he wanted to hear.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that. It was hard to get out since my Muse isn't into this story anymore. I will finish this though so don't worry. I'm hoping to finish it by November 10 since that date makes one year since I started my adventure writing fan fiction and is also the date this story was born. Thank you for any and all reviews. TTFN hunnies ^_^


End file.
